I Can't Love
by viridianaln9
Summary: When Camille comes to the WWE thanks to her adoptive father the Undertaker. she has many adventures, but can her past leave once she meet's John Cena. Good thing the Viper is her friend. Cena/ OC, Randy/Mickie
1. Chapter 1

**I Can't Love **

**Summary:** Camille a shy girl from Austin, Texas comes to visit the WWE as her adoptive dad, The Undertaker got her a job. But in a different show Raw that is. Good thing her best guy friend The Viper, Randy Orton is there. But when she meets John Cena, will her past leave so she can become the strong independent woman she really is and open her heart. Cena/OC Randy/Mickie.

**Notes: **I don't own none of the WWE superstars that belong to the WWE. The only one mine is Camille. Now this is my first WWE fan-fiction so please be gentle with the reviews. I know Mickie isn't on the WWE but just imagine she is just for the sake of the fic. Plus I think Randy and Mickie would have made a cute couple. Now on with the story.

**Welcome to the WWE**

To the naked eye the young woman walking through the WWE Headquarters seemed rather... independent, and confident. But how wrong could they be. She was standing in a short 5 feet 4 height, with mid-back onyx hair. And the darkest chocolate brown eyes anyone had ever seen. She was small built and had curves in the right places enough said.

Weird thing. That even with all the package. By that I mean: she was smart, beautiful,charming and knew how to fight. Well... who wouldn't when your Godfather is "The Dead-man" himself. Yup her Godfather was the Undertaker.

She had love the business since a child, this cause a lot of fights with some kids in the neighborhood. At age 13, she began to train and had been doing so by the Dead-man's tutelage. Now at 24 she got the offer by Vince McMahon himself. She just hope, she got into Smack-down with her Godfather.

Coming into the main office she was met by the Dead-man himself standing there waiting for her. Out-off character she ran toward him the green eyes looked at her with an amuse gaze. She hugged him. " Hey Papa, I am so happy to see you again." she exclaimed. Hearing a soft chuckle she crane, her neck to see the big man.

" It's nice to see you again Camille, come- Vince is waiting, and god knows that man ain't patient." Camille chuckle a bit.

Going inside the office, Camille became the shy-girl that was her. She knew-she was confident- but it was the nerves. Especially after.. but that is another story, she did not care to go back too. Getting back from her thoughts, she saw the owner of the WWE Vince or 'Gramps' like she called him.

" Hello Camille is nice to see you again." Vince extended his hand and she knew now it wasn't-fun old Vince- but the serious one. She took his hand and shook it hard. Vince smiled at her and motioned her to sit down. " Mark." he than said to The Undertaker aka Mark Callaway.

Everybody was sitting, when Vince began. " Well Camille is nice to have on board. Now Mark don't kill me, But Camille you will start on Raw. I want to see, what your made of and that is the way to go." Camille turn to Mark and she could see the deadly glare he was giving Vince. So to save Vince she began to talk.

" All right, Vince I am happy to be on-board and I have to start somewhere." she replied calmly. Vince gave her an appreciative gaze and Mark seemed to be more calm after she said the words.

After a very awkward meeting both Camille and Mark came out. Mark was mad but understood exactly, what Vince was planning. To get Camille out off her shy face. But really for her to be on Raw away from him. Now he knew that she could take care of her-self. But a father's worry is a father's worry. He looked over at Camille and she seemed rather lost in her thoughts.

He still remembered, when He and Sara got the call. It was the scariest thing ever, he even admitted it. Her parents died in a car crash leaving her orphan. So he and Sara had adopted her and he loved her as a daughter. He went through everything with her, from those fights she had, to everything else. The only regret he had was that accident she had, but that is another story.

" Camille are you, okay with this?" he asked.

Camille was a bit startle when she heard Marks voice. Looking at him-she smiled. " I'm okay Papa plus, if I remember correctly I have Randy over there." Mark rolled his eyes. He never understood, how in the hell Randy Orton and Camille became the best of friends. One day he brought her during their feud and the next she was best friends with him. The only thing Undertaker was thankful of was that Orton would beat the dead-lights out off anyone who mess with her. " Papa don't roll your eyes at Randy his good anyways." Camille scolded.

" Right. That's why they call him the Viper." he retorted sarcastically.

" You really, shouldn't talk Dead-man." she answer, she giggled a bit after saying that.

With that they left to the hotel rooms, they had rented.

A few days later

Finally it was time for her to leave. Good thing the show was held in Austin Texas and it was a three-hour show. Which meant her- " Dad"- was going to be there.

Arriving at the hotel she was sharing with Randy since she had called and he ask... well actually ordered that they share a room. " Because I don't, want anyone hitting on my best friend ." he had said.

Coming inside the room, she was met by a large-bear hug from Randy. She had to hit him a bit so he could let go. " Sorry Cam, is just it has been long." he said in defense.

" I know Randall, it was you who doesn't call, yeesh... someone has a posse and he forgets his friends." Camille said turning around.

" Oh Cammy come on it wasn't my fault, unlike you... I don't have the Undertaker as my dad to over-protect me." Randy joked. He was me the puppy-look so I gave-up.

" Fine Randy, I forgive you. But we should go, I don't want to be late one my first day." I told him faking anger. He laugh and we left in his car.

Arriving at the arena, I began to get nervous. Randy grabbed my hand to reassure me before he said. " You'll do great, Cam, come." he got-out the car to open my door. Inside the building I could see some of the people looking in my direction and sadly, I could tell their emotions. " Jealousy." I kind of wonder "why?" But then I saw the answer in-front of me.

RANDY ORTON.

I knew Randy was popular with the ladies, but I forgot how much. Coming to our locker room, we were met by Papa. He gave Randy a bit of a nod. With that Randy went in. Of course except for the normal people and Randy nobody knew The Undertaker was my adoptive dad and I like too keep it that way.

" Good-luck in your match tonight Camille, Maryse is a good opponent." he told me. I nodded and I looked to see if someone was paying attention. I was glad to see no-one had seen the exchange. I always forgot, how intimidating Papa was.

" Same-goes Papa." I told him. He left with a small smile grazing his lips.

Inside the locker room I saw Randy already in his wrestling trunks. He smiled at me and I went to get change. I had chosen a very comfy out-fit. It was tight jeans, where I was able to put on black heelless boots. The shirt was a mini-shirt that showed my stomach and tide from the bow in the back leaving all my back showed, except for the part where the shirt tie on the neck and a bit- on the bottom. In my neck I wore the small T of the Undertaker. Since once I fought they would see, who trained me.

Going outside Randy looked at me up-and-down as assessing the clothes. " You know if your dad see's you like that he is going to kill you." he told me.

" Oh shut-it Orton and FYI my Papa already saw me, plus it goes with the character." I told him. Since my character was a bad-ass. I was a face but I wouldn't let anyone push me around which in real life is true. Randy shut-it and threw me a pair of finger-less gloves. I looked at him weird at first.

" Hey I want you to think about your dad, he wears gloves like those remember." I smiled and then their was a knock on the door. Randy opened it and I heard the Canadian accent.

" Randy where is she, I haven't seen her for a long time stop hogging her." then I saw him Adam Copeland better known as Edge by the fans. I know I was really good friends with the heals but not all of them. Well anyway Adam came to hug me like always.

" Is nice to see you too Adam." I said after he let go.

" I know Cam, but you haven't call." he told me smirking.

" Oh your just like Randy, so like I told him can-it, plus I didn't get married and stopped talking to basically everyone." I told him jokingly everyone knew that he had hated that story -line with Vickie. He pouted in a very cute-way. " Oh come-on Adam you know I am joking, you know I love you." I told him sweetly.

" I know more than Randy, right." he said.

" Sure Adam more than Randy." looking at Randy I winked at him and he smiled.

" Alright, well come-on some of the guys want to meet you." Adam said. Randy shook his head.

" I hope the boys are going to keep their pants zipped, because if your dad sees... well is not going to be pretty." he said to me, but was looking at Adam.

" Randy, did you forget that none of them know, who my Papa is-unless- someone blabbed." I said turning to Adam and looking threateningly at Randy.

" Cam, they don't know only few of the guys but you know them and they said they want to beat you up for not calling." Adam said and we went outside.

Outside in the halls I could see Ted, Cody,the Miz,MVP, Matt aka Evan Bourne, Jericho, Christian, John Morrison and Rey Misterio. From that group only five knew me well. Ah... man.

" Hey guys, she's here." all turn their eyes toward me-which cause me to blush- I could see some of them smile. Coming toward them I looked at Rey Misterio first.

" Hi! Rey." I said happily and hugging him and he hug me back. He, I missed a lot, I had learn somethings from Rey, when I came to spend my time with dad.

" Hola! Cam, Como as estado?" he asked me in Spanish.

" Bien." I answered making him chuckle, hey for someone like me I had learn fluent Spanish. Than I saw, the other guys staring. " Hey Ted, Chris, Christian ,Cody." I said hugging each one. They smiled and Chris began with the same line as Randy and Adam.

" How come, you don't call, forgetting your friends already huh." I rolled my eyes.

" Can-it Jericho I already got that speech from Randy and Adam I don't need it from you too." I told him and some of them chuckle. Then I turn to the remaining four people I didn't know well. Randy took care of it by introducing me.

" Guys this is Camille our new diva." I smiled at them. That's when Mike aka The Miz came forward.

" Hello, Camille is nice to see a fresh face on the company, so what do you say about dinner tonight." I turned to see Randy.

" Back-off Miz, she's off-limits." Adam said.

"Ah.. man Orton you always get the beautiful one's." I blushed a bit at the comment. Randy just smiled. Hey the Miz didn't know WHY? I was off-limits. After that all the rest came to introduce them-self's which made me feel welcome. I excuse myself so I could go see my Papa which they let me go, but told me to come back.

As Camille left to find the Undertaker the rest of the guys who didn't know her well cornered Orton a bit.

" So Orton, when did you sleep with her and how come she's off-limits?" the Miz asked.

" You don't want to know why she's off-limits, Mike, just leave it as it is." Adam answered for Randy.

" Don't be disrespecting her like that dog if someone hears you,trust me your dead, no pun intended." Rey told him. At that time Camille came back unable to have found the Undertaker so she went back to the guys.

Randy saw her first and motioned her to come closer again.

" So, what did you guys talk about when I was gone." I asked them.

" Nothing really, just guy stuff." Adam replied.

" REALLY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SPEAKING ABOUT HER." the chilling voice came and I turn to see Glenn Jacobs aka Kane. I smiled at him I know people found him intimidating but when , you spend your time around, he isn't as intimidating anymore.

" Hey Uncle Glenn." I gave him a wave and hug.

" Hey squirt, where's Mark." he asked.

" Um... he wasn't in his locker so I think he might be with Vince." I answered. He left and the guys remaining just stared at me.

" Kane is your Uncle?" MVP asked.

" Off-course he is, a lot of the wrestlers are like her uncle's." Randy stated. And the guys nodded in understanding. But the one's that knew-me, knew why I called Kane uncle.

Finally it came time for my match and I was sweating bullets. Randy and Adam took me to the gorilla. And there was my Papa with Glenn and Bret Hart. He saw me and I told Bret hi. That's when Papa took me aside a bit.

" You'll do great little girl, just remember." he told me. " Oh nice necklace I feel honor and the gloves." he told me.

" The gloves were Randy's idea." I told him. That's when my music started from Versus the world. The song Forgive Me. As I went down the ramp I could hear the fans screaming for me. The adrenaline came and I felt so much in my element at the moment, the shy girl gone, the wrestler came in. I heard the announcer introduce me.

" The next match is a single's divas match, coming up first from Austin, Texas. CAMILLE." the fans went a bit more crazy.

After the match for Maryse was also introduce, Maryse looked to humiliate the new diva and make her suffer. That's when it started with a grapple hold on both ends. Maryse hit Camille first with and open hand. Camille in return kicked her. But from what Maryse saw that Camille moved a bit to fast. Maryse went for a supplex and achieved it. The pain that Camille wasn't much but it still hurt. Then Maryse stood her up to throw her into the turnbuckles but Camille reversed it. Seeing it was time to show, what she was made of. She twisted Maryse's arm and walked toward the turnbuckle.

" King is the new Diva attempting, what I think she is attempting?" Cole asked the King.

" I think so. Cole, but that is an Undertaker move." King responded.

In the ring Camille was on top of the turnbuckle and walked the rope to do Old School on Maryse. All the fans cheered at the move screaming " Camille" over an over. Trying to cover her the referee just counted to two before Maryse kicked out.

The match came back and forth for a while and Maryse tried to cheat like always but Camille send her into the middle rope. Going on pure instinct she ran up to her and grabbed with both hands the top rope then hit Maryse in the face her knees( imagine a 619 but not grabbing the top and middle ropes but only the top one, and jumping outside the ring to hit her with the force of the turn.) Standing on the outside of the ring she jumped and did a moon-sault from the rope. Again she tried for the pin and won.

Standing on the ropes Camille celebrated her first WWE win.

Returning backstage I was met by everyone of my friends. The Undertaker came first to congratulate me. Then of course Randy and then everyone else. Going back to the locker room with Randy we waited for his match to start.

" You did great Cam, you should off heard the fans." Randy told me. I smiled at him before he left to the gorilla and left me there so I decided to explore a bit. That's when I went to the cafeteria.

I was met by a lot of the people there especially the Divas but they were separated into groups from what I could see. Bad news. I saw Maryse and if looks could kill I would be dead by now. She come toward me with Michelle McCool, Layla, Jillian, and Vickie. Being there she began to talk.

" Look, who do we have here tonight's winner, hey do you think your better than me." she asked all consisted with her nose stuck up.

" Wow I didn't know people were such bad losers." I replied. It was one thing I was shy but I didn't let people push me around shyness or not. The others laugh as if they tried to instill fear into me. But no it wouldn't work.

" Well, next time we meet, you wont be so lucky." with that she left me alone with her posse. I shook my head, now I knew what Randy meant by egocentric Divas. I went to get some food and I saw a brunette coming my way she seemed really bouncy and happy. I finished getting my food before she stopped me.

" Hey, I'm Mickie James, you must be Camille is really nice to meet you." I smile and shook the hand she offered.

" Hey, is nice to meet you too, I'm Camille." we sat together and some of the other girls came to sit with us. From what I could tell it was Kelly Kelly, Eve, Melina, and Gail Kim. Each introduce themselves and we began to have a girl talk which for me seemed weird. Since I mostly hung-out with guys.

After a few minutes Randy came and saw me I waved at him, so he came forward. All the Divas looked at Randy approaching and seemed surprise.

" Hey Camille, the guys asked me if you wanted to go to the club tonight?" he asked me.

" Sure, why not? As long as he doesn't find out I'm fine." I responded and by he I meant Papa he hated me going out even if I was already old. Randy nodded and left to get his things, I already had mine in the car. The Divas looked at me and Gail asked first.

" You know Randy Orton?"

" Yeah, were sharing a room." if the girls were shock before now they were extremely shock. I turn to see Mickie looking a bit sad.

" So.. how long have you too be dating." Kelly asked me. I shook my head.

" Dating, who? Randy." they nodded. " Oh no-no I've known Randy a long time, he sees me as his little sister, that's all, plus dating him would be really weird, that and Papa would kill him." I explain. Mickie gain her happy face and I could tell why? " You don't have to worry Mickie from, what I know Randy is single." I winked at her and she blushed.

" W..what I don't like Randy." she stuttered.

" Sure, that is why you had a sad face, when I said I was sharing a room with him." I told her and the other Divas chuckled. " Tell you what? I'll help you, why don't you guys come to the club with us." I said and they nodded in approval.

I told the girls bye so I could go tell Randy about the plans tonight. I found him ready in our locker-room. " Randy, I invited some of the divas to come with us." I told him.

" Sure, that's alright, plus is good your making girl-friends." he told me.

" Yeah I know, well lets get out of here before the Dead-man notices and wants to know, what I am doing tonight." Randy chuckle but we went out. I respected my adoptive dad, but sometimes he was a bit too over-protective. The bad thing is that right before we were out, dad came out.

" Camille, please be careful on the club and Orton take care of her." me and Randy blushed at being caught so easily. Anyway we left to the hotel room, to get ready.

When the time came, we met everyone in the lobby. We got into the club and had fun the not fun part was carrying Orton back because he was drunk, Mickie helped me though I was just hoping Dad didn't see.

" Come on, Mickie we need to hurry." I said, I kind of felt the presence of Dad getting closer.

" What's your hurry? Is not like your dad is the Undertaker or something." she said and I blushed. Mickie looked at me wide-eyed. " H..His your dad?" she asked.

" You can say that." I replied.

" What do you mean?" she asked confuse.

" Well... Mark is my adoptive father, my parents died when I was young and Mark and Sara adopted me. So you can say he is my dad." I told her.

" Oh I am sorry about your parents, but if you don't mind me asking, how did they pass away?"

" It was a car crash." I said. " I only have a picture of them left." I added.

" Oh." she let it go as we got closer to, mine and Randy's room. Arriving we left him on the bed and I accompanied Mickie out the door.

" Thanks Mickie, it was nice of you to help me, and can I ask a favor of you?" I asked.

" Sure, what is it?" her bubbly voice was back.

" Don't tell anyone about my dad, please."

" It's okay don't worry about I wont tell." she told me and hugged me good-bye.

I went back into the room and Randy was coming back into consciousness. So I helped him and bit covering him with the sheets and taking-off his shoes. Once he was covered I went to change. I still couldn't believe I was here in the WWE doing what I loved. Since I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while I went outside.

I decide to go buy some soda and pills for the awful hang-over Randy was going to have in the morning. Walking back-up to our room I didn't watch where I walking, that I smacked into, what seemed a wall. Man.. and I thought Randy was drunk and I didn't even drink. Falling into the ground I shook my head and a hand appeared in-front of my face.

" Sorry, about that I didn't check, where I was going." a very strong voice told me. I grabbed the hand and coming up I saw one of the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. The shyness came in full-force that I was looking on the floor as I answered.

" It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going either." I said.

" Oh, alright. By the way my name is John Cena." he extended his hand and I shook it.

" I'm Camille, it's nice to meet you."

" Camille, Camille are you the new Diva?" he asked and I nodded. " Wow, hey I saw your match with Maryse, you have skills.." he broke off when I heard the booming voice.

" Camille." I turn to see my dad coming our way. Being were he wanted, he gave Cena a very Undertaker stare. " Cena."

" Taker." John responded.

" Well, it was nice to meet you John, I hope I see you around." I told him waving him good-bye.

" All-right see you later." he winked at me and left getting the hint. Turning back to dad he looked at me weird.

" So, what are the pills for?" he asked.

" For Randy, he is going to have a hang-over later so I brought them to him." I answered. He nodded and kissed my forehead goodnight.

" Please be careful Camille." he told me.

" I always am." I told him.

" I don't mean that Camille, I mean with the relationships in the business, ask Randy how those go, little girl and I respect Cena but he is your senior by 20 plus years." he told me.

" Dad, first: I'm not looking for a relationship, I learned my lesson the last time, and second: John Cena is ten years older not 20 plus." I snapped. Is not about the Cena thing, but the fact that he believes I will look for a relation-ship, like said I learned my lesson, from last time.

" Okay don't get mad and just be-careful." he told me and I left to my room.

Away from Camille a certain West Newbury native was thinking about her. _ Why did the Undertaker looked at me like that?_ He thought. Well he liked her maybe he should get to know the girl.

**Note:** that's the end, please review. Please also be gentle it is my first time trying. Tell me what you think also I don't know give me ideas. Thank-you.


	2. Chapter 2

I Can't Love

Note: I hope you guys like this chapter and please review. Sorry for my grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of their superstars, I only own Camille.

I Can't Love: Chapter 2

~The Next Morning ~

I woke-up earlier than Randy and trust me I was not surprised to have been so, he was still a but intoxicated if the throwing up in the middle of the night was any signal of it. So I went to take and shower and change we had some house shows and it was going to be important for me to do a good impression.

Once Camille got out for some breakfast Randy woke up, he had a major head-ache but saw a note in the table beside his bed that said.

_Take, this pills and soda so you can feel better, _

_I went to get breakfast get ready so we can leave. _

_Camille_

Randy smile he was happy to have Camille there someone to take care of him for a while. His best friend. Sure he consider some of the guys to be his friends but with her it was different she could tell her, his secrets and not worry they would use them against him. He took the pills and his headache left. He thanked the heavens it was gone. So he went to take a shower to get drowsiness away from him.

Camille was coming back to the hotel from getting breakfast, her Papa had already left in the morning and it was sad that she wouldn't see him much but knowing her Papa he would be watching out for her. Coming out the elevator she was this close to hitting someone again.

"You know we seemed to be bumping a lot." John said. Camille blushed a bit before replying.

"Yeah, sorry."

"That's okay, well I got to go see you later in the week." John said. Camille just nodded really doubting it since she was going to be with Randy all the time and he and John weren't really good friends. She went to Randy's and her room to see Randy already clothed and ready to go.

"Hey, Cam, you bought breakfast I so love you at the moment and before for the pills." he said. They ate their breakfast in peace but Randy notice Camille was very serious and he knew enough of her to know that, her silence meant she was in serious thought or having issues.

"Camille, are you alright?" he asked. Camille turned to stare at her best friend.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Papa. He seemed worried yesterday after I had an accident." she said. Randy looked at her.

"You had an accident, what happened, who hurt…." He didn't finish before Camille put her hand up.

"It wasn't something like that, I was bringing some pills when I bumped into someone, and Papa got over protective like always." she said. Randy smile.

"You bumped into a guy didn't you." he stated not asked.

"Yeah."

"Who, was it?" he asked. Camille looked at him and wonders if she should tell him, about her run in with Cena.

"I don't think your going to like It." she said.

"Come on, Camille it couldn't be that bad." Randy protested.

"I bumped into John Cena." she said. Randy just stared at her, Cena well he wasn't exactly friends with him but they had a normal working relationship. They talked form time to time.

"Oh, alright, were not hated enemies anymore. We get along a bit more now, not exactly best friends or friends but somewhat there." Randy said.

"Alright, well Papa got this don't have relationships on the business ask Randy how those goes." Camille repeated her fathers almost words. Randy looked at Camille he understood Mark on that note. Camille had gone through traumatic event after her parents died, twice and it hadn't been pretty. He got Camille's hand.

"Look I don't like sounding like Taker but he is right relationships in the business are a bit dangerous because it can cause jealousy and they will try to take you out, now I know your next words I learned my lesson the last time, but seriously when it come to things like that not even the Viper is save.' He said. Sure he just sounded like a dad but he prefers that, than seeing her hurt.

~ Next Monday Night~

I was ready I would have a tag team match with Mickie against Maryse and Jillian it was going to be hard but still I was ready for it. Again I was in the locker room I shared with Randy.

On the corridors Cena was getting some coffee when he heard a conversation.

"You know I think Orton is lying and she is sleeping with him." the Miz said.

"Look, a lot of wrestlers know her we don't know." MVP told him, he didn't want any problems at the moment and he had a feeling that messing with Camille was going to cost him more than his head, plus he liked the girl as a friend.

"Oh, come on, you can't actually believe Camille isn't sleeping with Orton they share the same room." The Miz said. MVP left with the Miz still talking his ear out.

Cena was surprised so Orton knew the new diva and they were sharing a room he didn't think it bizarre since a lot of friends that were boy and girl shared a room. Hadn't he shared a room with Mickie and they were just friends. But he had to make sure it wasn't just the Miz talking.

So he walked toward Orton's locker room to be close but not to close he wanted to make sure. He was surprise to see Camille sitting outside listening to her ipod and reading a book. After a while she went inside Orton's locker. Cena really wanted to find more about this girl. So she either was having a relationship with Randy-which would break Mickie since he knew she liked him.

Talking about the queen of Rome, he saw Mickie coming his way.

"Hey, John what's up." she said.

"Nothing just trying to solve an enigma." he said.

"Didn't Jeff move to smack down." she said. John smiled.

"No, my enigma has the name of Camille." Mickie smiled.

'Oh, so the big bad John Cena is interested on the new diva, you know she is my partner tonight." she said. John nodded he was going to watch that match.

"Anyway, do her and Randy have a relationship?" he asked. Mickie just stared at him.

"No, they have known each other for a long time according to what she and Randy told me, he cares for her like a little sister." Mickie said. John smiled he was happy to hear that so no competition. "I would just warn you John she is really protected and trust me it will be bad if something bad happens to her." Mickie warn before leaving to find Camille.

Cena took in consideration, what Mickie said. He wasn't going to try and woe her, no he liked her because she seemed like a mystery to solve. He wanted to solve her, and maybe be something more. But he would have to be inside the circle of friends she was in.

Me and Mickie came out to fight and we won. We were happy celebrating when Maryse came to attack me and Jillian, Mickie, now I knew what she meant by the fact that I would have to watch my back. I fought back and threw her out the ring. Mickie did the same to Jillian.

Coming backstage Randy was already there checking if both of us were okay. I knew I could tell he like Mickie by the way he looks at her. "Um, Randy why don't you ask Mickie on a date you knows." I said. Randy looked at me with a cocky grin. Mickie smiled at me as he took her away.

I went to take a shower than, I went to the cafeteria when I had my thing done. I would have to ask one of the guys for a ride back to the hotel since I knew Randy and Mickie would leave together after the show. While getting my coffee I was meet by a very unattractive site. The Miz, Randy didn't like him just tolerated him and had warned me to keep away from him.

"Hey, Camille so I heard Randy is going on a date do you need a ride?" he asked with a bit of something else under it. I was about to say no but someone else got in the conversation.

"I don't thing so Miz, Camille here accepted my ride already." I turned to see Cena and he winked at me.

"Yeah, sorry Miz but John asked me." I said. The Miz left, but he seemed mad. "Thank you, you didn't have to say that.' I told him. John looked at me.

"I wasn't kidding thought, I'll take you to the hotel, and Mickie asked me too." He said.

"Alright." I answered.

John was lying Mickie hadn't asked him to but he thought it would be the best way to get to know her. He would have to talk to Mickie later so he wouldn't get caught in the lie. So he followed her to his rented car. He opened her door even thought she had been reaching for it.

"Thanks." she said. He nodded and went to his side.

"So, you and Randy are great friend's huh." he exclaim. He wanted to know that was what bothering him the most.

"Yeah, we've been friends for along time, his like a big brother to Me." she told him. John smiled he could tell she was telling the truth.

"That's cool, so you think I could be your friends?" he asked. Camille looked at him.

"Sure, if you want to."

"Great, so where do you live?" he asked.

"I live in Texas, I use to live with my Papa but I, moved to a house of my own a few years ago.' she replied.

"Oh, so how about I invite you dinner." he said.

'Alright, but no fancy restaurants I not very fond of them." she said. John smiled simple. He liked that.


	3. Chapter 3

I Can't Love

Note: I want to thank you guys for reviewing. Okay so on the point of views deal. I'm going to put (….) at the end one point of view so you can get who it is. Now the only point of views you will have are third and first POV okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE superstars or anything related to them. I do own Camille.

I Can't Love: Chapter 3

Camille couldn't believe she was having dinner with John Cena, they went to a normal food joint and he had been quite the gentleman to her. He would ask her questions not to personal but the basics of what she liked and didn't like. Then she asked him about his family life, how it was? And everything that went in it.

Well when they got back to the hotel it had been quite fun and they promise to do it again sometime…

John left me in my room and seemed very kind, he would be a good friend I was sure of it. When I turned around Randy was already there, he didn't look too happy thought.

"Hey, Randy was up have a good time with Mickie?" I asked. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hecks were you Camille, I was almost calling your dad to say you were missing." he scolded me.

"I was with Cena, the Miz had asked me to bring me here but John offer to do it since I wasn't very comfortable with the Miz." I replied. He seemed to calm down a bit.

"Okay, look sorry I snapped but I was worried." he told me. "Yeah, I had fun with Mickie, she's a great girl you know, I'm thinking of making her my official." he told me. I made my eyes wide with a shock on my face. I grabbed my hand to my heart as well to make it mare dramatic.

"You, the Viper and biggest player is planning on settling down with one girl." I said shocked. He hit me lightly on the arm.

"Oh, come on Camille I'm not that big of a player, so what did you and Cena do?" he asked.

'Well, we went to eat to this non-fancy restaurant and he was a complete gentleman and seems to want to be my friend." I replied.

"Wow, it seems little you has gotten the eyes of the face of the WWE." Randy told me. I hit him; Cena didn't want a relationship with me he was like so out of my reach. I really couldn't compete with any of the girls that wanted him…

John was walking through the hotel looking for Mickie he needed to talk to her so she could cover up his lie. He wasn't going to have anything mess up hios friendship with Camille. He found Mickie sitting on the getting something to drink.

'Mickie." he said. Mickie turned and he saw her happy face.

"Hey, John so did you get to talk to Camille?" Mickie asked.

"Yes and that is what I wanted to talk to you about, it seems The MIZ got it into his head to go after her, that and I kind of told her that you asked me to take her home." he said.

"So you lied, telling her I told you to take her home. John Cena how could you." Mickie said with mocked horror. "I'm just playing and before you asked, yes I will tell her that I asked you to take her." she finished.

"Mickie, you are the best." he said hugging her. "So, by the happy face it tells me that you had fun with Orton." he said.

"Yup, his great. Have you forgiven him yet?' she asked.

"Mickie, me and Orton have a working relationship and the fact that he hit my father with a punt still gets me angry. But I let it go." he said.

'Good, because if you want anything with Camille he is one of the people you have to go against, again I am warning you don't make her unhappy." she said before leaving.

Again Mickie left John in the dark, he had handled Orton fine and he wouldn't hurt her. Plus from the dinner they had he saw that she was very innocent. That and simple and held strong respect for her parents.

~ Next Monday Night~

It was Monday Night again and the excitement was in the air. The show started with Maryse on the mic.

"As, we have seen over the last two weeks a pest has entered Raw, by the name of Camille." Mayse said getting booed by the fans. "Anyways I cam to tell her that I hold the Divas Championship and she wont hold it ever, because I will always be better than her." That's when the music came on of Forgive Me by Versus the World. Camille came out with a mic on her hand.

"Look Maryse, I never claimed anything the only one who wants to belittle herself is you, now if you speak so high and mighty of your title how about you put it on the line." Camille said making the crowd go wild. Maryse flipped her hair.

"Huh, right; like I would do that, okay lets put it this way if you can beat me and my tag partner tonight you'll get a shot." Camille smiled. "Oh, but don't get to cocky Camille it's a mix tag team match so you have to find a partner and I don't believe you have friends here besides that Mickie James."

Camille was smiling but she knew she couldn't get Randy for this match he already had one. So going to the locker room they shared he was already there.

"Damn, Cam, I already have a match with the guys for a title shot." Randy said feeling bad. He wanted to help her and he couldn't.

"Don't worry Randy, I'll find a partner." she said. There was a knock on there room so they opened the door. Standing on the door was Cena himself.

'Hello, Orton." He said first. Randy just looked at him. "Camille, I came to asked if it would be alright if I was your partner since I know Orton cant do it and I don't have a match tonight." he said. Camille hugged him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, and yes, I so owe you this one Cena.' she said before Cena left.

Randy was just looking at Camille for a while but didn't say anything something did come to his mind though. Cena was interested in something more than just friendship. He was worried he wouldn't let anyone hurt Camille like they did before so he would keep his eyes on Cena for this.

There match was coming and Camille was nervous. She wore some tight black jeans with dark green heelless boots and a dark green top, the undertaker's symbol on her neck and her gloves. In the gorilla Cena was already waiting for her.

"We'll do great he said." trying to clam her nerves.

"I know and thanks for doing this." she replied. She heard Maryse Music hit and than heard music she was rather surprised to hear. It was The MIZ music. After them her music hit and she went out to the screams of the audience. She stopped on top of the ramp to wait for Cena. Once his music started the crown went even crazier.

"Wow, Cole and Maryse said she didn't have friends, how about The Champ." King said.

"That's right, King we have to admit having The Champ as a friend is great." Cole replied.

The introductions began before the match. The MIZ and Maryse were glaring daggers in their direction. Of course Maryse and Camille began the match. They began with grapples and some hits. Maryse took the upper hand before Camille did a back-flip to get the upper hand. Maryse thought threw her to her and MIZ's corner and MIZ pulled her hair making Cena want to come into the ring.

Camille turned to slap the MIZ before going back to Maryse she than went to tag in Cena as Maryse tagged in the MIZ. John and MIZ went at it. Of course Cena was not going to forgive that the MIZ pulled Camille's hair so he was a bit more brutal. The crowd was extastic making them have fun. Cena tried to pin and before Maryse interfered Camille took her outside. They were trading blows and Cena did the five knuckle shuffle on MIZ and when he got up Cena hit him with an FU( I always liked it when his move was named like this so is staying FU instead of the attitude adjustment) He pinned taking the win for the team. Camille went to the ring and they celebrated. He carried her on his shoulders before letting her go.

"That, was a great match Cole and what a great way to finish it." King said.

"Yeah, and remember Maryse said if Camille won she would get a shot, now we will see if she keeps her word." Cole said.

'Yes, Camille seems to have earned her shot, now ladies and gentleman our match we have for tonight with the Viper and Sheamus." king replied.

John and Camille went to backstage happy with their win; Camille went to her locker room. John was going to his to be met by the Viper himself.

"Hello, Cena." he said. "Orton." Cena replied.

"Look, I don't want to be rude but what are your intentions with Camille?' Orton barked.

"Chill, Orton I am just trying to get to know her." Cena replied. "Why do you care so much?" he asked.

"Cause she has gotten hurt before and I will not see her like that again." Randy said. Cena looked at him weird before raising his hands.

'Look, Randy I know we don't have a great pass but I am interested in Camille don't you think it is her choice not your to be with me or not." Cena exclaimed. Randy sigh.

"Alright Cena, I'm just telling you don't hurt her because if you do your problem wont be with me it would be with someone way stronger than me." Randy warns. He left leaving John again in the dark.

"_What the hell was going on." _he thought everybody he knew seemed to be warning him about being with Camille, someone greater to be messing with if doing something bad to her. Well, he was know to not giving up and if he wanting to be with Camille was going to cause him trouble, well if they wanted something they could come gets some.

Note: Okay that is the end of Chapter three tell me what you think and review please. Sorry about my grammar. I will update as much as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**I CAN'T LOVE **

**Note: Thank you guys for the reviews, Guys your going to find a bit on Camille's past a bit on this and the reason she learned her lesson. Also a bit on Mickie and Randy. Also John is going to star having some really bad thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the WWE except for Camille.**

I Can't Love: Chapter 4

John was going to find out about Camille's family or something about her because it was worrying him. It had been a week since the tag team match and Camille was going to get her shot at the title on summer slam. They had started going to dinner and he saw that she seemed wary when he tried to hug her or something of the sort.

He had seen Orton do it, but he seemed to be careful so he did the same and it had made the change. So he learned that he couldn't go too, fast with her. Anyway he knew if someone wanted something out of him would get some. Today it would be a week before Summer slam itself. He had a match with The MIZ because the guy had actually demanded it. But John knew that Maryse would be there and just to be save he would ask a favor.

John hadn't found her so when he was already in gorilla he had been right The MIZ did get maryse to manage him. "Hey, John." a soft voice took him out of his trance and saw Camille stand next to him.

"Hey, Camille." his music came on and he was about to go out before she stopped him.

"Do, you want me to go out with you?" she asked him. John just nodded and smiled at that. When they came out the crown was going wild.

"Look at that, King; The Champ has great back-up for Maryse." Cole said.

"Cole, The Champ doesn't need back-up, he just wants good company." King answered.

The match went on his way everyone was happy for it The MIZ and Maryse had tried to cheat but Camille had taken Maryse out. That's when it happened the MIZ had gotten pissed at that and tried to hit her. John stopped the MIZ before he did it but saw how Camille had frozen a bit and then finally came out of it and saw John in the face before he did his finisher on the MIZ and pinned him.

"Woohoo. The Champ has been on a roll for this." The King said.

"Yup, he did and this seemed to be a foreshadowing on what we will see on Summer slam with Maryse and Camille." Cole replied.

John and Camille went backstage before Randy came to check on her but he took her a bit away from him. But he was still able to hear a bit on the subject. "Cam are you okay I saw you freeze a bit outside."

"I'm fine Randy; it was just that a thought came when the MIZ raised his hand." Camille whispered.

"I know, it's alright dinner tonight." Randy said. Camille just nodded. John was surprised at that and wanted to learn more about the subject. But he knew it would not be tonight since he had to go there…

I had been worried when MIZ raised his hand at me. Some unwanted images had come my way. Me and Randy had dinner and it made me feel bad because well, I kind of killed a date with him and Mickie. I really hated it when he became over-protective. I had John there and I knew he wouldn't MIZ hit me or that is what I'm trying to convince myself of.

When we got back to our hotel room someone knocked on our door and I went to open it t see Mickie there but she seemed worried. "Hey, Mickie you okay?" I asked. She looked at me and went to sit down. Randy saw the face as well.

"Um, did you guys heard, what happened to the MIZ?" she asked.

"No." me and Randy said together.

"OMG, when he went back to the locker room the lights in his room went off and then something almost fell on him." she said. Me and Randy looked at each other. Now I really tried to not worry since Dad was supposed to be in Smack down he couldn't have seen that match. _Okay Camille he didn't do it. _I thought. Could he.

"He is alright?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, nothing really bad happened to him, but look I don't want to be mean but people are saying he might have gotten the eye of the Undertaker and re staring to ask questions." I breath in, I was trying to be inconspicuous about, who the heck my dad was and he goes and over-reacts.

"I really doubt it was dad he wouldn't act like that trust me." I said to Mickie and she left a bit calmer. Once gone I looked at Randy. "I think he did it." I said.

"I don't know maybe." he said. "But, wow he acted just the way I would have but I think people are going to forget not many people like the MIZ, Camille remember that." he said….

John was surprised but happy about what happened to the MIZ, but he did wonder **who had done it? **I couldn't have been Taker since he was in Smack down and why the heck would he want to hurt the MIZ from what he knew there was no reason. Now he was hearing theories from many superstars but that didn't matter. He walked down the hall to see Camille and Randy talking for a bit since they had come out of their room.

"I hope the MIZ did get scare though" Randy told her.

"I don't know, you think he did?" Camille asked.

"Well, I don't know." Randy said and kissed her on the cheek. With that exchange John was left there and he began to think it had been Camille who done it. The one that harmed the MIZ, but why. Okay sure he had tried to hit her but she shouldn't have done that. So she send someone to that to the MIZ and maybe Randy had done it that's why they went to dinner together. Oh well than he had to get Mickie away from Randy because his friends were not going to get hurt by Randy or Camille and he had thought she was different.

A girl who is able to send someone to get beat up isn't so special. He would stop talking to her that would be for sure. So looking for Mickie he found her in her room surprisingly Melina wasn't with her.

"Hey, Mickie." John told her.

"Hey, John." she said. Well he would have to break her heart on this.

"Mickie, I thing you shouldn't get your hope's up with Randy he did something unforgivable with Camille today." he said. Mickie was looking at him wide eyed.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I do think there dating Mickie not many friends are like them. Even if they know each other for so long and I don't want you to end up heartbroken or something." he told her. Than something came to his mind, he would never do this but now it was important. "I saw them a while a go kissing on the hallway." he said. Mickie began to cry at that.

"No that cant be true, they said there were just best friends." she said.

"Mickie, look the MIZ is the only one that thought that they were a couple, why do you think they might have wanted to shut him up with that scare." John couldn't believe the lies that were coming out. But jealousy was a cruel friend and the thought of Camille in Orton's arms was not a very pleasing sight.

"Okay, I'll get away from them." she said.

Summer slam

Camille had been worried Mickie hadn't talked to her in the whole week and she had told Randy to never see her again. This was of course hard since they worked in the same company. Not only that but some people were starring daggers at them. Well mostly the divas were starring at her like a piranha. Entering the arena she went to find her father immediately.

She found him in his locker room already she made sure that no one was there to see her. Going in the room was dark like his persona and it never bothered her.

"Papa, are you here?" she asked. The Undertaker came out to see his little girl.

"Hey, Camille, how you been?' he asked.

"Fine, but I need to ask you something, did you attack the MIZ on Monday after my match?" Taker looked at her weird he hadn't even watched the match they had. Or knew they had a match.

"Umm, no I didn't even know you guys had a match together." he replied. "Why?" Camille went to sit on black leather sofa he had there.

"Well, someone attacked the MIZ but they did it the same way you do turning off the lights but something was going to fall on him, okay apparently it was just to scare him but now they think it was you." she said. Taker looked at her, he could see someone doing that but he didn't even do it.

"I'm sorry little girl, but it wasn't me maybe just someone wanted to do it."

"Oh, well I was just worrying." she said

"Camille, why would they attack the MIZ after your match, did something happened?" he asked.

"Yeah, well during the match I was Cena's manager and I took out Maryse and then he raised his hand at me but didn't hit me because John stopped him, so I thought you attacked him because he raised his hand at me and were over-reacting." she finished. Taker was mad at that but was happy Cena at-least stopped the MIZ before he hurt his little girl.

"Oh, I wont do anything so don't worry now what is this your dating Randy." he said. Camille looked at him wide eyed and shocked. "Okay so that is not true, I was just making sure someone is making rumors that you two are dating." Taker said.

"Oh well, I guess idiots don't understand the concept of just friends." she said. Camille left her father's dressing room. The bad thing is that someone saw her coming out of it. That someone was John Cena and his thoughts began to sound truer.

Camille got ready for her match it was for the title and she wanted it. Standing in the gorilla she came out as her song came in.

"Look at Camille, King she seems ready." Cole said.

"Yeah, we might have a new champion after this match." King replied.

Maryse came out and the fight began quickly there was a suplex by Maryse to Camille but she came out of it. They were going blow after blow than Camille didn't her special once she was ready to pin her and once they were in 2 someone with a motorcycle's helmet and dress in black hit her. The bell rang by disqualification the masked assailant seemed to be a guy and once Camille got up and the person did the Miz's finisher. The Skull Crushing Finale. After Camille was knock out the assailant took the helmet off to reveal it was the MIZ. Not only was he satisfied with that but then he got a chair and hit her with it.

"Oh My God, it was the MIZ." Cole said.

"Yeah, poor Camille I hope she is okay." King replied. The crowd well wasn't very happy with what had happened. They took Camille in a stretcher to the medical wing of the WWE half of the people were in shock. But a lot of people were pissed off.

Randy came to check on Camille but was almost backing away when he saw the Undertaker there. Taker was livid and I mean lived he hadn't hurt the MIZ, but now he would. Camille was still knocked out and it was worrying him.

"You know this reminded me of what happened to her that night." Taker told Randy. Randy knew what he was talking about the night Camille almost got well is not pretty but hadn't not been for him she almost got raped. By her so called boyfriend.

"Yeah, she was knocked out like this except with her shirt ripped and her lip broken." Randy replied. He had beaten the shit out of the guy and he still thought of him having the scars. Camille began coming to her senses when Mickie came in worried. "What are you doing here Mickie?" Randy asked. He was hurting from what she had said.

The bad thing was that Mickie had over-heard the past of Camille and understood why Randy protected her so much. "I'm sorry; I wanted to see if Camille was okay she is my friend you know." As she said this Camille began to gain consciousness and looked at her dad.

"I didn't win did I?" she asked.

"No, but I will kill the MIZ he attacked you." taker said.

"Don't please, I think Randy would like a shot at him." she said and looked at Randy who smiled.

"Yup, plus he is in Raw and I will teach him a lesson." Randy said.

"Hey, Mickie." Camille said.

"Hi! Camille your okay now right." she said.

"Well, except for the fact that I will have one massive headache later, I'm okay plus I have gotten worst." she said with sadness hinting in the end and Mickie could tell that. She had to tell John that they weren't a couple not the reason because it appeared they didn't want that but something close to it.

Note: Okay that is the end of the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I Can't Love

_**Note: I want to thank you guys for reviewing. Also sorry for making John seemed like the bad guy, trust me I felt bad too but it will work for what I have plan. So hope you like the chapter. That and I may go a bit fast on this so trust me. **_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to the WWE. I only own Camille.

**I Can't Love; Chapter 5 **

To say that John was feeling like a heel would be an understatement, he should have gone to help her and he didn't. He stayed in his room until a knock came. He walked to open it to see Mickie there. He let her in and he sat in the sofa.

"John, you had it wrong Camille isn't dating Randy, they have been friends for a long time." she said.

'I can tell, he was tripping in the lockers and not only him but some other wrestlers." John replied. "She is really cared for an I hadn't noticed." Yeah after she got attacked half off the wrestlers had been pissed off. Edge, Rey, Jericho, Christian, Cody, Ted, Kane and even Triple H had been angry at what the MIZ had done. He knew that they were going to be making his life a living hell for touching her. He would have to do something, well something he didn't actually liked and that was apologize.

"Oh, well I came to tell you that, I have to make it up to Randy you know." Mickie said. John put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell him anything, I will okay plus I have to apologize to Camille anyways." John replied, than he got an idea on his head. "Mickie, do you know who is her father." Mickie was like deer -caught- on -headlights for a moment before calming herself.

"Um, yes." She replied. "But I cant tell you, Camille doesn't want anyone to know besides the one's that know, the only thing I'm going to tell you is that he is very powerful John and be careful." Mickie warned. John was left thinking about that warning. I mean who could be her father Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair, Kane, He shook his head it would be hilarious if she was the Undertakers daughter.

He had heard a bunch about his daughter, how she was really nice and naïve as well as innocent. That and she had been hurt in something or had an accident. Also that she was smart getting her diploma in business management. Vince had talked about her coming to work here for him, in the creative team or something. He did wonder who she was?

So he waited for the next night to talk to Randy, that would be some talk.

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

All the locker room seemed to be tense and John felt it, he felt really bad for the MIZ since he was going to get killed. John went straight to the Viper's locker and knocked on the door. He was surprise to see him alone in there when he opened. Of course Randy was on edge about Cena coming to his locker room. John knew that.

"What do you want Cena?" he asked.

"I want to apologize for the Mickie trouble." he replied. Randy was looking at him as if he was on crack. "Okay maybe I should explain, I saw you and Camille kissing in the hallway a few weeks ago, and I told Mickie and she got mad at you but I think it was a misunderstanding." John was looking for Orton's reaction.

"You told Mickie, WHAT? and I didn't kiss Camille, wait I did and it was on the cheek. That and she is like my little sister" Randy hissed.

"Yeah, well Mickie is my friend and you have to admit it Orton, you don't have the cleanest record to boot." John defended himself.

"That and you were jealous admit it Cena you want to be with Camille." Orton stated, he wasn't stupid. He knew why someone would act like that. John just looked at him.

"Why you ask that have a problem?" John said.

"No, but let me warn you John, Camille has gone through a lot and if your going after her, I hope you take care of her or I'm going after you and I'm going to do worst than hitting your father with a pun." Randy warned. John was taken aback with that threat, he knew Randy and he didn't make threats unless he cared and even if he did it was rare.

"Alright." John replied leaving. As he came out, he saw Camille she had a soda in her hand. She looked up and almost smacked into him…

I almost smack on Cena again, I hadn't seen him on a week and I didn't noticed I had missed him a lot. That and I liked him a bit, like a lot. It was funny since I didn't know much about him. He saw me and smiled.

"Hello, John." I said.

"Hey! Are you alright I'm sorry I didn't go beat up the MIZ after what he did to you." he said. I was surprised he would say something like that, I would expect it from Randy or Dad and some of the guys but not him. It was sweet. That and also underneath seem to be guilt.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry." I replied.

"Good, do you want to go to eat later after the show?" he asked. I wanted to scream YES but that would be too eager.

"Sure." I think that would be okay for him. He smiled and left to his locker room. I felt my stomach doing little flips and it was funny. Than I felt a bit of coldness around me I turned to see Randy there. He was looking at me with a smirk on his face, but he didn't say anything for a while.

We got into our locker room and he was happy for some reason and I just looked at him. "So the smile says your okay with Mickie." I stated didn't ask. Randy just smiled.

"Yes. I'm going to dinner with her today, and from what I heard your going with John." he stated as well.

"Yes." I replied. He was happy with that response and left for his match today I didn't have one since they wanted me to be okay with the match from yesterday. So I went to John's locker it would be okay since we were friends. I walked toward his locker to get smacked into the wall. I didn't registered, what was happening until I felt the MIZ lips on my neck. I kicked him but he would budge it was staring to scare me.

"MIZ let me go." I scream.

"Be quiet is not like you haven't done it with Orton." he spat. I kept trying to fight him until he hit me in the face. Than someone took him away from me and threw him half-way into the other side. It was John he didn't look very happy, he looked like the time Randy hit his dad. I had been there and I smacked Randy afterwards for doing that. He had done the car thing with dad but I knew _**Dad**_ could handle it John's Dad couldn't.

He had that look as if he would murder, why would he have a look like that for her. He grabbed MIZ by the neck and started to beat the crap out of him. It scared me, and I think he notice because than he just let him go and came to me.

"Are you okay Camille?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and took me to his locker room. I sat there a bit shocked and it took me a few seconds to notice he had my soda in his hand.

"Yeah!"

"Well, since Orton is in his match you'll stay here alright I don't trust you going with the MIZ after you." John told me. I blushed, he cared like a true friend. Which remind me of the weeks he hadn't talked to me.

"John, why did you stop talking to me?' I asked. John just looked at me there was guilt there. Had he done something wrong. "Did you do something bad?" I asked him again…

John just looked at Camille, she was really nice too nice for her own good and he didn't want her to hate him. "John, I won't be mad." she told him. But she told him in such a way that it remind him a parent telling his kid he wouldn't be mad. Man he really liked this girl.

"I was the cause that Mickie and Randy broke up." John said he expected the screams coming from her like all the other girls. She didn't scream at him she just looked at him weird. Her small hand grabbed his big one before she asked.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I accidentally saw Randy kiss you in the cheek and I thought wrong and I told Mickie you two were kissing. But not only that I heard the that you told Randy about the MIZ getting beat up and I thought you send the MIZ to get beat up so I got mad because I thought you were different and I thought you wouldn't do something like that." he spilled the beans and just waited for her to leave and say she never wanted to see him again.

"So, you made it sound as if he was cheating on her with me." she stated.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"But, why would you get so mad about a kiss on the cheek?" she asked. John was surprised about that question.

"Cause I couldn't stand you being with Orton." he whispered. Camille just looked confuse she hadn't heard him.

"What?" John saw that she was still confuse so he went at it. He kissed her, she froze a bit but responded quite well to the kiss. Once he got away she just looked at him.

"Oh." she just said. Making Cena chuckle.

"So, now that you know the answer would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Camille just stared at him. John kind of knew why she was afraid. "I wont hurt you Camille trust me." he asked. Camille thought it over and just looked at him. He wanted a relationship with her. Was she ready for a relationship with him. Would she give him a try once more. Her stomach was doing flips at the moment not making her thoughts well. Btu she wouldn't know if she didn't try right and she was tired of running.

"Alright." she replied. "One try and you have to apologize to Randy for doing that." she said. John carried her and kissed her again.

"I already did." He kissed her again before going to his match with Jack Swagger. She wished him luck as she stayed there. She saw how John came out into the arena.

"_Look at the John Cena, Cole he seems happy." _King told him.

"_Yeah, something must be going well for the Champ." _Cole replied.

The match began and it was a grapple the Swagger got on Cena trying to hurt-more than usual- John got on the top rope and went down on Swagger. But he didn't stay down John had to the five-knuckle-shuffle on him getting the attention of the crowd. People were yelling and it wasn't until John got him on the STFU making Swagger tap-out. John saluted the crowd going into the ramp.

"_See Cole, I told you he was happy." _

"_Yeah, King we just hope we find out what has him all worked up." _Cole said seriously.

When the match ended, that's when it kind of hit her that her dad wouldn't be happy. Hadn't he warned her about a relationship in the business since she bumped into Cena. Was it a father's six sense that he knew John wanted more with her than just a friendship. The only thing she knew was that he wasn't going to be happy. But she was a grown woman she should at-least give him a chance.

John came back winning his match and she was happy about that. With that they left to eat dinner. Once she was back in her hotel room, she waited for Randy, at-least he had to know. Once Randy came in and he had that big old satisfied smirk he looked at her.

"Cam, what's up with the happy look?" he asked.

"Randy, I need to tell you something." she said. He sat next to her.

"Okay, go." Randy looked at her weirdly.

"I'm in a relationship with John Cena." Randy's went wide at her words. She was going to have a relationship with Cena. Well he would have his eyes on Cena, but what would her father say.

"Okay, well I warned Cena about taking care of you, but what would your father say?" he asked.

"Well, that's just it, Randy I don't want to tell him, please keep it a secret for me." Camille told him. Randy looked at her and he hated seeing her sad.

"Aright, but if he hurts you I'm telling Taker and not only that but if he finds out he will have both of our heads." he said. Camille hugged him.

"Oh, thanks Randy you're the best."

"Are you going to tell Cena who your father is?" Randy said.

"It's still not time." she replied.

Note: Okay that is the end of Chapter 5. What will Cena say about this? Will, Taker find out. When will Camille tell John? I'll try to update soon okay. Tell me what you think and review. Please.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I Can't Love **_

**Note: Thank you guys for the reviews you've made me really happy. Now another look at Camille's dark life. So here goes Chapter 6. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the WWE, I only own Camille.**

**I Can't Love: Chapter 6**

Me and John had been going out for the past couple of weeks, I hadn't told him about Papa yet and I did feel bad since he was someone I had to trust and I didn't want him mad at me. So I had decided on telling him about dad since I didn't want any trouble. That and Dad was getting suspicious about something and well you cant like that.

Today we were in Texas so I would be able to be home, that was something I was rather looking forward too. I drove up there and walked into my apartment feeling the fresh air of freedom. Not that I didn't like John, it was because well I didn't have anyone here to tell me anything. I cleaned things out before I left to the arena.

I needed to tell him tonight about Papa and I would get Randy to help me ion this. When I walked into the arena I saw that people were busy they waved hi to me and I smiled. I walked towards John's locker since well I stayed with him half the night and the other I spend with Randy…

John looked at his girlfriend Camille they had been dating for a few weeks, but he was already dying to know about her parents. He was planning on taking her to meet his family in the next few weeks since he had been talking to them and they were eager to meet her.

Camille smiled at him and he bent down to kiss her, they had been able to keep the relationship secret only Randy and Mickie knew but he didn't care. He was still taking care of the MIZ though he didn't like her near her at all. He had been suspended for a month for what he did with Camille, Vince face was pure anger when they told him.

"John, could we go to the park later after the show?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he noticed she looked a bit on edge and it worried him a bit. She trusted him and that was a trust he didn't want to betray from what Randy had told him was to go slow with her and she would come to him that would be the best way to be with her. Which turned out to be true, he was slow with her and she came to him.

They had a match tonight, well he had one and so did she finally she was getting her title shot against Maryse and she was planning on taking it. He had a qualify match against Chris Jericho. Both matches would be intense and they were both hoping for the better. Camille dressed first and it was a black color outfit with her father's necklace and the black gloves Randy gave her in her first night.

"Nice necklace." John told her he thought that Taker must have trained her, he knew that. But when she wore that there was something about it that worried him.

'Thank you." she replied. "I have to go, wish me luck." she said leaving. Before she left he gave her a kiss as her good luck charm. Camille breathed in as she walked to the gorilla. Camille prepared herself mentally for the match and making sure she didn't get interrupted this time from getting what she wanted. Her theme song came and she ran out to meet the screaming audience.

"_This will be Camille's revenge for what the MIZ did in summer slam." _Cole said.

"_Yeah, and she looks hungry tonight." _king replied. Camille got announce than Maryse came out.

The match began like all the other's a grapple but Camille took advantage and supplex her to the apron. This went on for half the match until Camille was able to get her in a Boston crab. Maryse counter and Camille threw her into the ropes and did her special the Dead Star (I don't know just lets called it that.) she pinned Maryse and everything went really fast as the bell rang and her name was being chanted. It didn't begin to sink in when the ref gave her the title. She went to the turnbuckle and celebrated. Going down in to the crowd and hugging them for it was her hometown to boot.

"_OH MY GOD, we have a new Woman's Champion." _King said.

"_Yeah, all her work has paid off." _Cole replied.

"_Let's see how long she can keep it." _

Camille went to the back to be congratulated by the superstars she knew, Randy was there to hug her and so was Mickie, Jericho, Ted, Cody and Christian. In a way it would have been nice if her father was there. But hey people can have everything can they. As the superstars parted she met with John and he hugged her very tight telling her how proud he was of her.

This made her think she may not have her father but she had one heck of a boyfriend. He left for his match and she went to get the plaque change. As she walked to the main office she was met by the sight she did and didn't want to see. HER DAD. (Oh shoot) He was standing in one of the dark spots that made him true to his name The Deadman.

"Hello, Papa." she said, she was praying that he didn't see her with John. Taker just looked at his daughter with a proud smile. He was proud she had won her first championship.

"Hello, little girl." he replied. Camille took that as a good sign and went to hug him. "I'm very proud of you." he said.

"Thank-you." Camille could feel he voice tight as some tears threaten to fall.

"Do you wish to come to dinner tonight to celebrate?" he asked. She didn't answer since she had a date with John and she needed and excuse.

"I…I can't Papa I'm going out with Randy and Mickie to celebrate maybe next time." she said. Taker looked at her daughter. He noticed her voice cracked a bit at first and it didn't seat too well with him. He began to have that suspicious feeling that she was hiding something. It worried him since she didn't hide anything from him at all. He didn't know did she have a crush she didn't want him finding out or something. He let it go though since he had to remember she wasn't a little girl anymore and he had to known she would hide things.

"Alright, I'll see you later at home so we can celebrate." Taker order. Camille nodded and he let her go. She got her plaque change and made sure not to pass her dad so she kind of asked around and the people told her he had left. She was okay since he didn't find out or didn't know about her relationship with John.

"Camille." a strong voice said. She jumped two feet into the air as she turned around to see John smiling at her. "I take it you were thinking." he joked. By the look on his face she could tell he had won. But she asked anyway.

"You won?" John nodded she jumped and kissed him lightly on the lips. They went to get change so they could leave. She didn't trust her dad to keep calm until later so she to Randy's locker.

Randy opened his door to see his best friend by here face he could tell something was wrong. He had been badgering her to tell Cena the truth and he had seen her dad he just hoped for both their sake's he had already told at least one of them.

"Hey, Cam, what's up?" he asked.

"I need to ask you a huge favor." she replied. He nodded. 'Okay, I saw dad and he wants me for dinner, but today I'm going to tell John since I really don't want him mad at me if he finds out on his own, anyway I told dad I was going to be with you and Mickie can you please cover that for me." she said everything really fast that he focus well in catching everything she said.

"Um. Yeah." he replied she hugged him and he saw John coming as he went for her.

"Thanks, Randy I owe you." she said as she left with John…

I was nervous John took me to a normal restaurant before we went for our walk in the park. I felt so weird on the fact that was about to tell him. The DEADMAN was my father. Dinner went without a problem and I could tell he saw something wrong but didn't comment on it.

When we walked in the park I looked for the most secluded place to tell him, I found it and we sat down. That's when he asked. "It's something wrong Camille?" …

John was shooting bricks at the moment he had notice something was wrong when she didn't talk much during the meal and all the silence that soon followed. Her next word really took him by surprise. "John do you ever wonder, who my dad is or family?" she asked. Okay he had wonder that, that's what he had been thinking half the time since he had been warned a lot about him.

"Yes." she smiled, he saw that.

"I want to tell you about him and maybe you can understand why I keep him hidden." John gave her his whole attention. From the date's they went he knew she didn't open easily.

"Alright.' he replied.

"My biological parents died in a car crash when I was seven, you could say I did have a rebellious stage if you will. I got adopted by two people close to my parents." she said. John looked at her and could almost sense the next words coming. "The people that adopted me are named Mark and Sara Callaway." she said. John froze he knew that name; he was dating the Undertakers daughter, that's why she kept him secret. Now something's started to fall into place the warnings, the secrets and most importantly that glare he had received when they had bumped into each other the first time they met. He smiled he really couldn't believe it, was funny in a way.

"So, um there you have it." she said. Camille waited for his answer it all mattered now.

"You haven't told him." he stated, he didn't asked, he was sure she hadn't told him since Taker wasn't after his behind.

"No, I don't want to tell him yet." she said.

"Why?' John asked, he had been practically bragging to his parents about her.

"Papa, is rather over-barrenly-protective since the accident I had a few years ago with a guy and doesn't trust may guys around him unless is Randy or the guys he knows well." she replied. John understood and wanted to ask her about the accident but didn't dare to do it. She chuckle he wonder why?

'Why you laughing?' he asked.

"Well, I'm remembering about the first time we met and how dad warned me about you and how right he turned out to be." she said. He smiled she had been warned and here she was with him.

"So he warned you." he said.

"Yeah." she answered and he kissed her.

"Yet here you are." he said. "Well I see you want to keep the relationship and I don't mind and I'm not scare if your dad finds out you know." he said. She smiled at him the smile he liked.

"I know." she check her clock and stopped.

"John I have to go dad wants to see me to celebrate.' she said. John smiled and hey he had to kiss her for a while. He took her to Takers home and told her to call him when she was done so he could come for her in the morning.

Camille loved the place she grew up in and went to knock on the door. Taker came out and smiled as they went in her she got her picture taken. They ate calmly and talk. Taker went to sleep and the only one's left was Sara and Camille in the kitchen.

"So, your dad says you've been acting weird." Sara told her.

"Me, weird right." Camille said hiding the smile in her lips.

'Oh, Camille it's a boy isn't it, I know that puppy look anywhere." Sara told her.

"What puppy look, I don't have a puppy look." Camille stated. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Cam, trust me I know you and there is a boy there." Sara said. Camille's eyes went wide before Sara put a hand on her tight. "Don't worry, who ever he is I can see in you he is nice and I wont tell your dad because knowing him." they both chuckle at that. Camille went asleep in her old bedroom.

Sara went to her room with Mark and he was already waiting there for her. Sara went under the covers before he asked.

"What did she say?' he asked.

"Nothing, much don't worry and remember she isn't our little girl anymore and the one that got hurt." Sara told Taker.

"I know, but I can't help but worry, you know why."

"I know." Sara ended saying.

Camille woke up in the morning and ran to get ready for John to come for her; she went to the breakfast table and hugged her Papa and Sara before leaving to her house. She was stopped by her Papa half-way.

"Please be careful Camille." he said.

"Always am, don't worry Papa, I'll be alright." Camille told him.

Camille left and John was already waiting for her, he gave her a single rose and he kissed her.

"Had fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

What both didn't notice was the person that had seen Camille get into the car and she kissing someone but not the person.

**Note: TAN, TAN, TAN. Who was the person that saw her? Will he/she snitch? Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**I CAN'T LOVE **_

_**Note: Thank-you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Well let's see where this goes. Oh and before you guys kill me, Taker will find out about the kiss but not exactly who it was but trust me its going to get hard. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the WWE, only Camille. **_

I Can't Love: Chapter Seven

What happened Last Chapter?

"_Please be careful Camille." he said._

"_Always am, don't worry Papa, I'll be alright." Camille told him. _

_Camille left and John was already waiting for her, he gave her a single rose and he kissed her. _

"_Had fun?" he asked. _

"_Yeah, let's go." _

_What both didn't notice was the person that had seen Camille get into the car and she kissing someone but not the person_.

Kane couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't have seen right, that couldn't have been Camille. He saw as the car left and couldn't see the person but he could tell the car was expensive. Kane walked to Taker's home and knocked on the door. Before he said anything he had to make sure Camille was there.

Taker opens the door to see Kane standing there. "Hey, Glenn." he said but looked at his face. "Is everything all right?' he asks. Kane turned to see him and just nodded.

"Hey, Mark did Camille just leave?" he asked.

"Yeah, you just missed her if you're trying to congratulate her for the title win." Taker replied. Kane just looked at him with wide eyes. _'So that was Camille.' _he thought. He wonders if Taker knew about this.

"Could we talk in your office?" he asked. Taker looked at him weird the only times they talked in the office was when he had something important and secret to tell him.

"Yeah, come on." They went to his office and sat down. "Is the family alright." Taker asked.

"Yes, I came to talk to you about Camille." Kane said. Taker got a serious look on his face.

"What about her?' he asked.

Well don't take it the wrong way but I though I saw her get into a car right now and kiss someone." Kane said. Taker looked at him.

"Are you sure."

"Yes, that's the reason I asked you if she had just left to make sure I didn't make a mistake." Kane replied. Taker passed a hand through his face. "Is everything alright?'

"No, I had a feeling she was seeing someone, but I wasn't sure. She had been acting weird on who it was." Taker said.

"So you don't know who it is?" he asked.

"No, she doesn't want to tell me anything, no that I know I was right, I don't know if I should fight her over it and scowl her for not telling me or just wait until she tells me." Taker said. He was mad but also sad that Camille wouldn't trust him with this.

"Look, I'm just going to tell you, if you fight her now she wont tell you anything, you know how stubborn she is, just wait she will eventually tell you."

"Glenn, do you think it's someone from the company?" Taker asked.

"I don't know, but we could find out if you want to, we get someone to tell us." Kane told him.

"Yeah, hey aren't you going to Raw this week?" Undertaker asked.

"Oh, yeah have to take care of the Big Show, so it works perfectly and I will find out, what's going on.' Kane said. They started to make plans for Kane to find out, who was dating Camille.

Before Kane left he had to ask. "So, I'll call you when I find out."

"Yes, I just hope is not a superstar because I will kill him." Taker said…

It was Monday night raw and next week we were going to be in John's home-town he wanted me to meet his parents which was something I was looking forward to since it was nice. I was walking down the corridors when I saw someone. It was Glenn.

He looked at me and smiled. Damn it, damn it all to somewhere. I was beginning to panic when he came. "Hey, Camille you seem like you just saw a ghost." he said.

"Oh, sorry, hi Uncle Glenn." I said. "What brings you to Raw?"

"I have to do a storyline, so where you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to Vince's office he wants to talk to me." I replied. Which was trued Vince wanted to talk to me about something important.

"Well let me walk you there." he said, I just nodded. Please, John stay away from here. As we entered Vince's office. John was right there. He was looking at me and was about to hug me, when got his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Hey, John is nice to see you again, Unc… I mean Kane brought me to the office." I said he got the hint and just nodded.

'Yeah, is nice to see you again." he said an smiled. Vince cleared his throat.

"Well, I am glad I have you too here, sit down." We sat down and Vince began. "Well you see I have seen how the fan's responded when you guys were together so I am planning a love storyline with you two." he said. I turned to see Uncle Glenn and he wasn't happy. 'Yes' I thought.

"So, when do we start?" John asked.

"Oh, effective immediately today you guys have a mix tag team with Maryse and Jericho, after that well you guys have to show interest on each other." he said.

"Okay." me and John replied. We left the office and Kane was behind us.

"So, how are we going to do this?' I asked. You know playing stupid.

"We'll figure something out." he said. Kane left and I went to John's locker room. Once we were perfectly inside and made sure no one would come in, I ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry." I told him. He kissed me.

"It's alright, and don't worry Vince kind of put it easy for us to hide you know.' he told me. He was right though, Dad wouldn't be able to tell between fact and fiction with us.

We began to change for our match tonight I wore something lighter inn color a blue one instead of black and shorts instead of pants, the shirt was just a halter top that tied to my back. . I had my title belt on my shoulder and he was already changed. John looked at me and smirked.

"You know, I don't want to fight guys over you.' he said before kissing me.

"Well, Mr. Cena lets go win this match." I said and we walked to the gorilla…

They stood there and as Maryse and Jericho went out, Kane stood on the side-lines to see if he could catch the guy, who might be dating Camille. It was going to be hard now since she had a story-line with another guy but he hoped he could catch him. The only thing he knew was that Taker was not going to be happy with the love story line.

John's music came on and they walked out together. "Look at our new woman's champion, King and the number one contender." Cole said.

"Yeah, look at how she is dressed."

"Oh, King." Cole said.

"Yeah, she looks great." King replied.

The match began and it Maryse and Camille against each other it, the match was intense and Jericho tried to cheat but John got in. Afterwards John and Jericho got into it and it finished with John giving Jericho and FU and pinning him. Maryse tried to break it but Camille got in the way. They won and they were celebrating that's when Camille kissed John in the cheek and winkled his way. The fans began to cheer as Camille went to the ramp and back to the lockers.

"Oh my god, King did you see that?' Cole asked.

"Of course I did Cole it seems Camille is interested in Cena." he said.

When Camille was backstage Randy smiled at her. "Way to go Cam." he said winking. She understood he was in everything that was happening.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Cena, told me Kane was here so let's go to my locker and I take you back to the hotel room." he said. Camille went to change in Randy's locker since they already had clothing for her there just incase her dad was there with them. When they got ready to leave John send her a message.

"See you in my room later."

John

Camille smiled and hoped Kane would be taken away by one of the guys. Once they got to the hotel she went to check if Kane was close to her and Randy's room. Luck was one her side and she went to change into something more comfortable.

Kane had seen nothing suspicious at all since he was there so he went to ask some superstars. He saw Chris Jericho and decided to ask him.

"Hey, Jericho can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jericho said.

"Who has been with Camille since she was here?" he asked. Jericho looked at him weird.

"Well, Randy who else." he said. "Wait she's been with Mickie James a lot they became best friends or something since Randy is dating her." Kane nodded.

"Why you ask?"

"Oh, taker is worried she is someone and hasn't told him yet."

"He does know she isn't the little girl we use to know." Chris said.

"Yeah, but we still worry about her." Kane replied. Jericho understood and left since he knew he couldn't answer anymore. Kane went to call taker. It didn't take three rings before he answered.

"Hey, you figure it out fast." Taker said.

"Not really, no one has seen her with anyone besides Orton and Mickie." he said.

"Oh, maybe you might have seen wrong than, but just make sure okay."

"Alright, talk to you later." Kane said. He went outside his hotel room and saw Camille in a dress and heels. He didn't say anything but followed her to see were she was going. She turned a corner and that is were she disappeared. Kane was worried so maybe there was someone. But he wouldn't be able to figure it out now…

Me and John were in his room and he was looking at me up and down. It had been Mickie's idea for me to wear the tight black dress and the heels with my hair down. He kissed me really deep.

"So, let's watch a movie." he told me. We watch the Avatar movie and I stayed there for a while. After the movie ended we began to kiss, he laid me on the couch and he took off his shirt. We stayed like that but in a way I think he knew I wasn't ready. He let me go but we stayed like that. I checked my watch and saw it was really late.

"Stay with me." he stated. I nodded and he gave me on of his shirts. I got my phone and text Randy. He would be with Mickie tonight and I knew that so I don't think he would mind. Once I was changed I stayed next him. He had his arms around me and I feel asleep in his arms…

NEXT WEEK

The next week they didn't have a match each so even though they went to Raw they stayed backstage. Because they did have to do promotions stuff? But Camille wasn't worried about that. She was worried about the dinner she had that night with John's parents.

Like every time in his hometown John did something fun for them. This time was getting to know the champion which was Triple H since Randy had lost it a few weeks ago.

Once the show was over Camille was stressing out she put on one of her business suits since it was, what she wore half the time. John took her to his childhood home and they went to knock on the door…

_**Note: Okay that was chapter 7. Please review. Don't think is going to get easier Taker is getting close to the truth and he wont be happy. Next Chapter it will be Camille in the Cena home and an unsuspecting call will happen. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**I Can't Love **

_**Note: I want to thank you guys for the reviews. So Welcome to Chapter 8. Isn't that cool. So I'm going to try and make it good. Anyway we are going to miss Cena hope he comes back soon, real soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything WWE or any of the superstars, only Camille. **_

I Can't Love: Chapter 8

John knocked on the door holding Camille's hand tightly in his; he could tell she was nerves about this. He kissed Camille on the fore-head before his parents opened the door. Mr. Cena came out to meet his son with the new girlfriend he was bringing, which to him was weird since he didn't bring many so he could tell this one actually mattered. He saw the small woman next to his son, she was nice looking and he could tell he was nerves.

They were let in and Camille saw his mother, his father and his five brothers. She was surprised and just thought his parents were going to be there. She went inside to be welcomed warmly by them.

They were immediately shown to the dinning table since they had been late and they wanted to start. It was here that they began to interrogate Camille mostly.

"So how did you too meet Camille?' Mr. Cena asked.

"Me and John bumped into each other as I was coming out of the elevator." she answered. John smile at that he had gotten a glare from her father.

"Oh, so is your family okay with the relationship?" they asked her.

"My family doesn't know, my mom has an idea but my dad doesn't know." she replied honestly.

"Why haven't you told them?" Mrs. Cena asked to her th3e girl was sweet but she wonder like the rest of the table 'why didn't her parents know?'

"Well, my Papa is very-very-over-protective with me and he would be kind of mad that I was dating someone f4rom the company when he warn me not to."

"Oh." they replied. Once the dinner was done and Camille helped with the dishes they were talking in the living room. To her the day had been alright and she couldn't believe they had accepted her so fully. She kind of hoped her dad did the same when she told him the truth and it was something she wanted to do but she was scare.

Mostly because John had worked hard to ear his respect and now with her it would be worst. Almost like Triple H with Stephanie except that her dad could actually beat him up to a pulp.

She found John sitting in the living room with his family. They looked so united she just hoped she didn't do anything bad. She went outside for a bit to get a bit of air. Inside Mr. Cena was interrogating his son.

"So John, who is her father?" he asked

"Her real parents passed away, her adoptive parents are the Undertaker and his wife." both John's parents went in shock.

"You're dating the Undertakers daughter." his brother stated.

"Yes, that's the reason she is careful and I don't mind." John replied.

"So is this one especial?" his mother asked.

"Yes, she is, but we are going to go through tough times and if we survive that, I can see myself with her." he replied. His family was just happy. To hear that.

Back in Texas Undertaker kept thinking about Camille and her-relationship. If she did have a relationship it was going to be painful if he found put from someone else and not her.

"Mark someone is one the phone for you." Sara came in and gave him the phone. Sara left as Taker got the phone and put it in his ear.

"Hello."

"I know who your daughter is dating." a deep voice sounded. Taker froze.

"What are you talking about?' he asked.

"Oh, about your little daughter Camille, she is dating someone from the company and you will be surprise who he is." the voice said.

"Really and you know this because."

"Well because tonight she went to visit his family, you do know where she is?' the voice asked him. Undertaker check his agenda to see where Raw was in this time. He saw the state Massachusetts. "If I am correct there in Boston tonight so come on Mark make a guess who she is dating, they aren't many superstars with the hometown of Massachusetts or more correctly West Newbury." the voice said.

"If you're talking about Cena the thing is just a storyline." Taker barked. He knew about the storyline and he didn't want to believe it went beyond that.

"Is it really a storyline Mark I know people who have seen them together and is more than just buddies, Orton wont tell you but how about the MIZ he saw them together more times than he can count." the voice said. With that the voice clicked the phone. Taker was mad because he would need to find out by someone else. If the voice was correct so he called Teddy Long to get the MIZ to Smack-down for that Friday night so he could interrogate him.

Back to the Cena Household

They were having fun playing around until it was time for them to leave. Camille went to say goodbye to his parent and she could tell they knew about her family. She got taken to the side by Mrs. Cena.

"Camille please take care of my son?" she asked.

"I will Mrs. Cena don't worry." she replied.

They left to the hotel they were staying at for they would be sharing the room now and maybe also the bed. That and because Randy wanted to share his room with Mickie. Once they got the hotel John talked to her.

"They liked you, you know.' he said. Camille was changing into her Pj's as he said this. "Really, that's nice I was pretty nerves." she said.

"I think they could tell." he said laughing. He went to stand behind her and hugged her.

"I think your dad could tell more, hey did you tell them about my parents?' she asked.

"yes." he said kissing her neck.

"I could tell your mom told me to take care off you." she said.

They laid on the bed and John hugged her to him.

"You know, I love you." he said. Camille's eyes went wide before she smiled.

"You know, I love you too." she replied and they laughed.

Friday Night Smack down

The MIZ was there looking around the room, he had been in smack-down before but for some reason he was nervous. As he went into his locker room and was about to close the door it closed by itself. When he turned around he saw two people standing in-font of him. Undertaker and Kane.

"W…what do you guys want." he asked.

"We came to ask you few questions." Kane replied.

"What is it?' The MIZ said.

"Who is Camille dating from Raw?" Kane asked. The MIZ just looked at them weird.

"Is that all you guys want to know, she's dating Cena since before their story-line. I've seen them together all the time." The MIZ replied. With that said Taker and Kane left.

Taker was pissed off at the moment his little girl was dating the guy he told her not to. Not only that but she hadn't told him. Oh he was going to Raw next week and hoped Camille was ready for the hell she was going to pay.

**Note: hope you guys like it and let's see what happens next time. Read and Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**I Can't Love **_

_**Note: Okay so Taker knows and OMG it's going to get hard. So welcome to Chapter 9. I thank all for all the reviews it makes me happy you guys like it. Yes and you can say, you told Camille so. **_

I Can't Love: Chapter 9

_Friday Night Smack down _

_The MIZ was there looking around the room, he had been in smack-down before but for some reason he was nervous. As he went into his locker room and was about to close the door it closed by itself. When he turned around he saw two people standing in-font of him. Undertaker and Kane. _

"_W…what do you guys want." he asked. _

"_We came to ask you few questions." Kane replied. _

"_What is it?' The MIZ said._

"_Who is Camille dating from Raw?" Kane asked. The MIZ just looked at them weird._

"_Is that all you guys want to know, she's dating Cena since before their story-line. I've seen them together all the time." The MIZ replied. With that said Taker and Kane left. _

_Taker was pissed off at the moment his little girl was dating the guy he told her not to. Not only that but she hadn't told him. Oh he was going to Raw next week and hoped Camille was ready for the hell she was going to pay._

Monday Night Raw

John and Camille were walking down the halls of the WWE. People were starring at them since it was the first time they had seen them together like that. Most of the WWE superstars were excited for tonight though it would be cool. John went to leave Camille on his locker room because he needed to get something since he was going to be tag-teaming with Randy.

Camille was changing when the lights came off from the locker room. She was weird out at first but knew by that her dad wanted to speak to her. She turned around to see her dad already changed into her wrestling persona.

"Hey Papa." she said. Undertaker looked at her. He didn't smile he didn't respond at all. "Is something wrong?" she asked. The lights went out again and he was gone. Camille hated when he played those mind games with her. She went outside already dressed and with her championship to see Randy it was something she needed to do.

Once she got to the locker room she knocked because she didn't want to find something she didn't want. Randy opened the door knowing exactly who it was. Once she was inside he hugged her like always.

"Hey, Cam, what's up?" he asked.

"Randy, I just saw Dad and he didn't talk to me at all." she said. Randy looked at her when something came to mind.

"Camille, I heard from Adam that both your dad and Kane were asking questions about you and Cena for some reason." Randy told her he knew something bad was happening.

"I don't like this Randy." she said.

"I know, neither do I." Randy replied.

"Well, I got to go I have a match tonight against Eve tonight and I want to do my best here." she said.

"Cam, you will do great don't worry." Randy told her. He took her to the gorilla for her to go out. Once they were there she smiled at him before saying.

"Good-luck in your match because I will be watching It." she warned winking her eye. Her music came on as she came out.

"_Hey look King our Divas champion." _Cole said.

"_That's right she has been on a role since she won that championship." _King replied.

"_Let's see if Eve can do anything about it." _Cole said.

Camille got into the match Eve and she got into a grapple position and they exchange blow after blow for that. It wasn't until Camille got her into a Boston Crab submission that right at the moment that Eve was going to tap-out. The lights went out but the song didn't sound. (Meaning it wasn't the undertaker) Once they came back in a man in mask and dressed in black was standing right behind her. Camille turned slowly to see her assailant once she did that the person got her into DDT and did it. The ref saw it and called for a disqualification the masked man ran into the crowd and out of the building. Camille just stayed there.

"_Oh my god, look Cole who could have done that to the Divas champion." _King exclaim.

"_I don't know King but in a way I don't want to know." _Cole replied.

Camille got up slowly, when she was sure she could move and got the title from the ref and walked to the back she was met by Randy and John.

"Hey Cam your alright?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to the doctor just to check okay." she said. Camille looked over at John and smiled. "I'm alright John don't worry, go to your match and good luck." she gave him a kiss on the cheek as Randy was to come out first.

Camille walked the halls slowly to the doctors once she went in she got the doctors to check her out. When he told her she was okay she went to John's locker to wait for him there. She did wonder 'who was it?' it was guy that was obvious. But who? Was the right question to her?

When she opened the door and went in when the door was smacked close. She turned to see her dad standing in-front of her. She knew that when her dad got into that parent-mode as she called it. She had to tread carefully from there on.

"Hey, Papa." she said. Taker raised his hand to signal her the room.

"So, when were you going to tell me you were dating Cena?" he asked his voice was cold and emotionless. Camille knew right then that he knew she was dating John.

"How did you find out?' she asked.

"That is not what I asked you." he spat. Camille closed her eyes when he screamed.

"Alright calm down ands I'll tell you.' she said. Taker grabbed her arm and sat her down on the chair their.

"Your going to tell me either way Camille either the good-way or the bad.' Taker yelled. "Did you think I wasn't going to find out." he said.

"I knew you were going to find out, I was going to tell you, when the time was ready." she said.

"When was that time Camille, when the boy had a ring in your hand?" he asked.

"No, when I felt you wouldn't over-react." she said.

"Over-react this isn't over reacting if I was that boy would be beaten to a pulp, I am not saying he will not be." he screamed.

"So, that's what your planning yelling at me and beating John to a pulp because he makes me happy." she raised her voice a bit.

"No I am doing this because that boy doesn't deserve you." he said.

"How do you know that?" she spat.

"Because if he was you would have told me the exact day you two started dating.' he said.

"He didn't tell you because I asked him not too, he wanted to tell you he didn't even know you were my dad until I told him." she said. "He didn't know." She turned to the TV to see Kane doing a double choke-slam on John and Randy. Camille got mad and turned to Taker appalled. "You told him to do that?" she demanded.

"You have no right to demand things Camille, this is your doing." Taker said.

"This is my doing, for being happy with a guy who happened to make me happy, who a guy who didn't treat me as a piece of trash or something is that what you want."

"No, I wanted you to tell me the truth and I can tell you know that you better break-up with him." he warned. Taker knew she would do it; she never really defied him until this dating Cena stuff. But what she said surprised him.

"I'm not." she whispered.

"What?' he asked.

"I am not breaking-up with John Cena." she said. Taker got right in-front of her.

"You really are going to defy me?" she asked.

"Yes." Camille replied.

"I am your father you have to listen to Me." he screamed at her. In both side emotions were running deep so many of the words said might-or-might-not be true. "That boy will, make you suffer like the last one.' he said.

"John isn't like that." she screamed.

"Yes, his is." he screamed back. "If you don't break-up with him, I will show him, what a father's wrath is like." he said.

'You're not my father, his dead and I hate you." she screamed. When she screamed that she covered her mouth with her hand. Taker just looked at her and left the locker room as John was coming in. Tears began to come down Camille's eyes as he came in.

To say John was in shock would be an understatement, he didn't know why Kane attacked him but once he went inside his locker room and saw Camille crying he understood why he and Randy got attacked. Her father knew.

**Note: Okay chapter nine is done. What will happen find out next chapter? Who was the person in the mask? Could he be the mysterious caller? Will taker be pissed with Camille and John still? Give your opinions Read and Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I Can't Love **

**Note: Welcome to chapter ten guys and girls. Anyway I am really excited about this will see what's going to happen. Oh also I am going to be skipping days, months and PPV'S a lot in this chapter you'll get why in the end. Trust me is going to get sad. So get your tissues ready. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the WWE. Only Camille. **

I Can't Love: Chapter 10

"_You're not my father, his dead and I hate you." she screamed. When she screamed that she covered her mouth with her hand. Taker just looked at her and left the locker room as John was coming in. Tears began to come down Camille's eyes as he came in. _

_To say John was in shock would be an understatement, he didn't know why Kane attacked him but once he went inside his locker room and saw Camille crying he understood why he and Randy got attacked. Her father knew. _

John didn't say anything at first and waited for her to calm down. It hurt him to hear her cry like that and in a way it was his fault. He was the bigger adult here he should have told Taker about the relationship. Done things right and not wrong. Once she stopped John took her with him to the hotel room.

Camille went to take a shower trying to forget what she told Taker, it hurt her to say that and of course she didn't mean it. Once she came out to sit next to John. He looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Dad came in and we got into a fight." she said.

"How bad?' he asked.

"I ended up yelling at him and telling him he wasn't my father." she said. John now understood why she was crying so badly. He held her in his arms.

"Shh… don't worry about it Cam he will forgive you if that is what your worrying about." he told her. He carried her and they laid down on the bed, it was calming for her to have him with her. To her it was like having a rock for support. John was her rock.

The next few weeks were calming. Camille hadn't talked to Taker or tried anything at all. It was getting close to Survivor series and John knew that she would see her dad then. Taker hadn't tried anything against him or Kane either and that freaked him out the most because he knew Taker and he would try something just to ease his ego at the moment.

Survivor Series

John was going to defending his WWE title now and Camille was going to be with him. Camille had lost his title a month before to Mickie and she was okay with it. Right now they were focusing on their story-line that was doing great.

As he and Camille were inside his locker room getting ready for his match. She was wearing black jeans and his shirt tied in the back. In her neck was still the necklace with the Taker symbol on it. He knew she was still upset about the fight and hadn't gotten over it. Over the weeks he had been thinking about that and he was coming to a few conclusions but he didn't wish to think about it.

"Come one, let's go." he said. Camille smiled at him and he smiled back he did miss that smile on her face. They were on the gorilla when she saw Randy there.

"Hey Cam." he said.

"Hey, Randy." she answered.

"Good luck on your match Cena I will be watching." Randy told him.

"Yeah." John answered coldly. His song came out and they went down the ramp together.

"_King look our WWE Champion." _Cole said.

"_Yeah, you thing he will win Sheamus?" _King asked.

"_We all know there is no quit in John Cena." _Cole replied. As they came down the arena Sheamus was already waiting for them there.

Once the match started Sheamus went all it, to John. Camille was watching the match and cheering John on. John climb the ropes and went at it for a while. They were too tired and it was making Camille nerves she didn't like seeing John too hurt. Sheamus made a mistake and John was able to get him into a STF and that was good for everyone. The crowd was screaming a lot. Once Sheamus tapped-out the crowd got even wilder. Camille ran up to the ring and kissed John right on the lips. That only got the crowd to get even more euphoric.

"_Wow that is a way to celebrate a win." _King said.

"_Yes and a way to end Survivor Series, good night ladies and gentleman." _Cole replied.

The couple walked back inside the locker room for john to be congratulated by the locker room in his win. He left Camille with Randy and Mickie since she had been attacked by that guy in the mask and he had been after her for some time and he didn't want to leave her alone. Camille left to John's locker room and told them that it would be alright if she went on her own.

Inside was the person she didn't think she would see in a long time for, what she had said.

"Camille." Taker said. Taker looked at his daughter. He had been angry at her outburst but he understood thanks to Sara that she had been angry. That and he had said some mean things as well. Camille didn't tell him anything at all and he hoped his little girl wasn't mad at him that badly. "Camille, are you still mad at me?" he asked.

Camille ran to him and hugged him by the waste. "I'm so sorry about my words Papa, I didn't mean them I was mad." she explain.

"It's alright don't worry." he said. He was okay now but didn't want to worry in how he was going to hurt his daughter at the later, he was looking out for her and knew their was no option. "Anyway, I will see you and Cena in dinner next month since that is when you will be there." he said. Kissing her forehead, he left the room before Cena showed up.

John came in and saw that his girlfriend was really happy. He wondered why? He didn't have to wait that much to get the answer.

"John, dad came too talked to me and we work things out, sort of." she said. Camille did wonder why her dad didn't say anything else he mostly would still tell her things. "Anyway he said he wants us for dinner next month, when we get back to Texas." John hugged her back when she did. He was happy that she was happy and that he had her parents approval something he would earn in the next couple of months when he went to their house. They went back to the hotel room.

The next day everything was perfect when John was in the locker room and Camille was in Randy's talking to Mickie and him. John heard when the door opened and thought it was Camille until he turned around. Undertaker was in-front of him.

"Hello, Taker." he said.

"Cena, I came to talk to you." Taker said coldly.

"What about?' he asked.

"We both know why I came to talk to you." Taker replied.

"So, you've accepted my relationship with your daughter." John said. Taker smirk.

"Not exactly, I came to tell you to break-up with her." Taker said. John looked at Taker as if he was nuts or something.

"Why?'

"Because your no good for her, now don't do things rash do it calmly make he relieve you don't like her and that you used her. I want the best for my daughter and your not it." Taker said. "If you don't I will hurt your family John and it wont be that hard." he threatened. "You have three weeks.' he said leaving.

John saw as he left and now he had to decide. He had been thinking about this for months now. He had caused her problems she hadn't been acting like herself now her father was threaten his family. His choice was going to break her heart and that was the last thing he wanted. He loved her and he would have to hurt her for her own good. His father was right he wasn't good for her; he should have been responsible over everything. He wasn't a kid he was an adult…

As the weeks passed I saw John become colder and colder toward me, I knew he was nerves about the dinner. Our story-line had ended in a good note which I was thankful. He didn't hug me that much anymore not even when we slept. His kisses seemed forced to me and once it was really hard as if he was trying to keep me. It was breaking me a bit. We were having arguments over little things that he had decided to rent his own room. I cried every night for this but I would hide it from him.

We came back to the place he first asked me out New York. It was getting close to winter so we had to wear heavy clothing. He asked me to walk in the park and I was excited he seemed to be back. When the show ended and we went for our walk he stood in the in one of the parts in Central Park.

"Camille we need to talk." he told me.

"What is it?' I asked.

"This passed few weeks I have been thinking." he said. Something about his words I didn't like. "That maybe your father was right.' he said. I looked at him.

"About, what?" I asked. He got closed and grabbed my arms and began to shake me.

"Don't you get it you stupid girl, I don't love you I just used you to get where I wanted not only that I got the championship belt something I am rather thankful for Camille, you really thought I could love someone like you." his words seemed like bomb exploding into me. I stayed frozen.

"But your parents." I said.

"Come on Camille to my parents you might have seen okay but to me you were an acquisition, if they though good about you, you wouldn't suspect anything." he said. "You're even dumber than I thought." he spat at me…

Camille's feelings were running hey-wire and she dint know what to do she seemed like a lost puppy at the moment. "My dad was right, you are like the others." she whispered and left running. John looked on as she left, he wanted to hold her and tell her his words weren't true but he knew that, that would do him no good at all or her. It was the right thing to do, to break her heart so she couldn't trust him and they could move on.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

_**Note: Okay so here is chapter 10, hope you guys like, review please. Some drastic changes are going to come and we still have to figure out the mask figure. So stay tuned.**_


	11. Chapter 11

I Can't Love

**Note: Welcome to chapter 11 so here you're going to find who the masked man is or get clues. Also your are going to get a more detail about Camille's accident and some things of her past. Oh and for those about what John did, you guys do have to understand his family was in danger or so he thinks. Also you will understand why Undertaker is being mean. Oh and for you guys getting worried they will get back together. Also those Randy fans he will be in action here, finally he is going to help. Thank you guys for reviewing. This will be you guy's early or Christmas present depending when I post this. So Merry X-mas or what ever you guys celebrate. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the WWE only Camille. **

I Can't Love: Chapter 11

_Camille's feelings were running hey-wire and she dint know what to do she seemed like a lost puppy at the moment. "My dad was right, you are like the others." she whispered and left running. John looked on as she left, he wanted to hold her and tell her his words weren't true but he knew that, that would do him no good at all or her. It was the right thing to do, to break her heart so she couldn't trust him and they could move on. _

"_I'm sorry." he whispered_.

John walked to his room dejected and alone. He knew he did the right thing if she believed he was like the other guys she had dated. He knew it wasn't true walking to the luggage bag he had, he got the little box he had bought the night before her father went to warn him. He opened the black velvet box to see the little heart medallion he had bought for her.

THAT SAME NIGHT

A man looked toward the Callaway home through his car window; he had changed from the stupid boy he uses to look like. Those few years ago and he were going to go get the girl that belonged to him. Her father didn't have a clue that all those things he told him about John Cena were a lie. He left smiling all the way to his apartment…

A WEEK AFTER

It had been a week and me and John hadn't spoken at all not that I wanted. Now that I had time to think about it, I couldn't believe John would treat me like that or tell me those things. There was something though something I felt that he was lying about and I didn't know why. Some thoughts began to go through my mind that maybe Dad had something to do with this. One reason was because John didn't look like those types of man that would use someone. When I got back into my room for the night I called Randy since he hadn't been in last week.

"Hello." he sounded groggy.

"Hey, Randy can I talk to you.' I think he heard the tears talk that I didn't even know when the water works started, because I could hear the moving of clothes. Mickie wasn't with him this week and she wouldn't be with us for a few weeks because of a twisted ankle. I was to say something more but I heard the knock on the door. I jumped and went to open Randy was standing there with his pajamas. I hugged him and he hugged me back as we went inside.

"What happened?" he asked.

"John broke-up with me." I hiccupped the tears came down again and I was mad at myself for them. He didn't say anything he just held me there. After a while and when the tears calmed down he asked me.

"What exactly did he say?" he asked. "And when was this?"

"Last week and he said that he used me he didn't love me just to get the title and that my father was right." I informed him. He just held me to him as I continued to shed tears.

"Look just let it sly for while and don't say anything to your dad alright.' he told me. I just nodded since he was normally more experience in these things. "How did he mention your dad?' he asked. I got freaked out by that question.

"Well it kind of started when I told him about the dinner with my parents, he began to act more distant and last Monday he told me 'I being thinking that maybe your father was right' and then he told me everything." I told him…

Randy hated to see his best friend cry and he was going to kill Cena and not for breaking-up with her but for being stupid enough about doing it. It wasn't the first boyfriend break-up he had gone through with her and all of them started with 'I thought your father was right'. Randy felt that Cena's was lying with anything he said and he was going to kill him for this one. He waited for her to sleep since crying gags tended to that for her. Once she was in bed tugged in he went out of the room in search for the person he wanted to murder. He wondered if Vince would kill him for murdering the poster boy.

He knocked on the door to be polite and once he opened he saw a broken down Cena as well. John didn't even looked at the person he opened to he just went back in. Randy saw that and went in closing the door and when John had the brain to notice he was thrown down by a fist to his face. He didn't defend himself and was about to but he got another fist.

"You're stupid you know that. Right." Randy exclaim.

"I did what her father asked." John told him. He sat on the couch in-front of Randy. Randy felt like socking him again but seeing him in much pain as Camille was well it satisfied him.

"And you were stupid enough to do it."

"I am older than her, I should have been responsible. You should have seen her when she told her dad that." John screamed.

"I did saw her but you have to understand Cena, Camille grew up with Taker if she hurt him it was going to hurt her too. You have both your parents she has none. Taker and Sara have been the only family she has next to Kane and some of the guys." Randy explain.

"He said I wasn't good for her." John tried to defend himself.

"You believed that, John you are not the first guy he says that too, let me guess he threatened your family. John let me tell you something he threatened my parents as well and here I am. That's the reason I earned his respect something you're going to fight to get." John just looked at him.

"Y…You and Camille dated." John stuttered.

"Yeah, for a few days we tried it and when we tried to kiss we technically fell to the floor laughing our butts off. It didn't take Taker long to threaten me but here is something I learned after Camille's accident Taker became really over-protective almost trying to make her a glass doll nobody could touch." Randy explain. "She did tell you about it right?" he asked. John tried not to smack himself.

"I didn't bother to asked, I wanted for her to wait to tell me." Randy was really trying not to kill Cena at the moment.

"You are a complete dumb-ass, you should've asked her, Camille wasn't going to tell you, you know, it's not very nice." Randy smack John upside the head. "Okay I will tell you, but I have to know what you feel about her because if I break this and you are just playing John I will destroy the poster boy face." Randy warned.

"I want to marry her, it's freaky, I know but I can see myself there in the altar waiting for her. Even if I had to put with Taker I would marry her my parents love her." he said. "I love her.' he whispered. "I want to be with her and I bought her this.' John showed him the pedant.

"Okay I get it. Well let me see I would get something to drink because this is going to get long." John went to get a bear from the small fridge he had. Randy began to prepare the story in his mind as he remembered it.

"So what happened?' John asked.

"It started after me and Camille became friends during one of my fights with Taker. She was one of those girls or still is that believes in those loves at first sight and dream romance. To me it was something different since all the girls I met were either stuck up or way too cynical. "Randy started. "Than she got that the dream romance or what she believed was a dream romance the guy, I forgot his name. He seemed nice or so we thought I even evaluated him as well as Taker. Taker and Kane didn't take the guy into consideration and neither did me and Adam we thought she would finish dating him in a few months. But than the months began to pass and it seem she got even more in love with the guy or so we thought. That's when Taker you know got all father and stuff. I was the first one to notice the changes in her the longer shirts and were talking about Texas here. Every-time she came she was on the phone and kind of got away from us as if afraid we would find something." Randy stopped and John could imagine why but he kind of felt what was coming. "I remember that I began to coax her to tell me the truth but she got even more defensive, when Camille get's defensive you kind of know she is hiding something." John chuckled.

"The truth came to me the night we all had Smack-down in Texas I remember she got into a fight in the phone and she kept saying 'it's over' and 'I don't want you' I hid so she wouldn't see me. When I went to have my match and when I returned I went to the Taker's house I am welcomed there because of Camille. I remember walking to the house when I heard screams and I guess it came instinctive because I notice her screams pretty fast and I went toward the sound. The guy was on top of her and she was kicking I got out of the shock pretty fast and got the guy off her and punched in him the face. When I was done I carried her she had her shirt ripped in half and I was thankful I got there in time because her skirt was half way ripped as well." Randy stopped there for a while since he could see the anger in John eyes. John on the other hand was pissed at many people at himself at Taker and that is where the blames ended.

"I took her home and you can imagine how she was crying I didn't even care if the guy got away. When we arrived Sara was shocked and Taker as well we took her to the hospital and the doctor found the bruises and all those things. Taker pressed charges they found the guy and gave him I think about man I don't remember. Anyway since that day Taker has taken it upon himself to get any guy away from her. She's fine and she didn't get badly traumatize, but Taker blames himself for not being there. I think he might like you for her but he is still a bit of a skeptic. If I were you I would try to explain everything because trust me there are some of the guys that want to be with her but won't do it because they know she is yours and I would probably kick their asses." Randy explain. Randy got up and left the room so he could go to sleep.

John was surprised that had happened and at the same time honored that Camille had let him so close after what happened to her. So the fact that he wanted to kill himself was something he knew he had to feel for the idiotic choice he had made. So operation get back with Camille was back in motion he just hoped he hadn't ruined it too much.

THE NEXT MORNING

Camille got up to the door knocking and she got up quickly thinking it was Randy coming to get her or her dad coming to get the scoop. She opened the door to find no one but she looked to the ground to see a black velvet box. Looking to see who it was she got it and opened it. Inside was a small rose bud and a golden heart pendant. Touching a hand to her heart she looked for a little note that would indicate who she got it from. She didn't need one she saw the person as he appeared out of nowhere.

"I hope this can make-up for the stupid mistake I did." John told her. Camille was going to be cold and close the door on his face but there was something that stopped her from doing it. She blamed his freaking eyes.

"I believe we need to talk." Camille told him. John went in hoping that maybe he would get to be with her in the end. John sat on the couch and she sat in-front of him. "Explain, why did you tell me all those things and now come with this?" she asked. She was in love with the pendant and wanted to just kiss him forgetting everything he had said but she needed to be sure. That the nagging in her heart was correct and he had lied about the things he told her.

"I lied to you that night." he said. "Look Camille I am older than you and I should have been a bit more responsible about our relationship, I think this is were your dad was right." he explain. She didn't get it at first but then something came to mind.

_**Flash-back**_

_**Randy was looking at her with a smile in his lips and there were getting close to kissing before they fell on their butts laughing. After they were done she told him. "I don't think we could date if we can't even kiss." **_

"_**I know I felt like I was about to kiss my best friend which I was." Randy told her. "I think your dad's threat will be wasted." Camille looked at him different.**_

"_**My dad's threat?" she asked. Randy looked at her before telling her the truth. **_

"_**Yeah, your dad told me to break-up with you because I wasn't good enough and all that stuff." **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

She had laugh about it than and than told her father she wouldn't date anymore and she hadn't done that until John came along. Randy had been her last boyfriend even thought she didn't really count him. She felt like she was going to be sick and John went to her.

"Camille are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh God, oh God." she said at first. "He threatened you that's the reason you said those things he threaten you or someone close to you."

"How did you know?' he asked. Randy couldn't have told her John knew that it wouldn't help his chances much.

"Cause he did the same thing to Randy when we dated for those few days." she exclaimed. "Oh My God John I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say those things to you." she told him. John kind of smiled when she just admitted to dating Orton but he didn't care.

"You know shouldn't be this the other way around I should be sorry." he told her. "So, um do you want to get back together?" he asked. She just kissed him she didn't care if anyone came in.

"I hope that answers your question." she said. In a way it was good that the WWE was giving them a day off for the snow storms that was going on. John took her to bed and you should all know what happened next.

**Note: I hope you guys like it and I am sorry if I got them back fast I juts really couldn't resist myself I am in that kind of nice mood. So hope you guys like it. **


	12. Chapter 12

I Can't Love

Note: Happy New Year or late that is but still hope you guys had a wonderful holiday season. Okay so Welcome to Chapter 12 and I want to thank you guys for sticking with the story. In this chapter we're going to see the so call family dinner to see what happens. Hope you guys like it and review.

Disclaimer: Don't anything related to the WWE only Camille.

I Can't Love: Chapter 12

"How did you know?' he asked. Randy couldn't have told her John knew that it wouldn't help his chances much.

"Cause he did the same thing to Randy when we dated for those few days." she exclaimed. "Oh My God John I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say those things to you." she told him. John kind of smiled when she just admitted to dating Orton but he didn't care.

"You know shouldn't be this the other way around I should be sorry." he told her. "So, um do you want to get back together?" he asked. She just kissed him she didn't care if anyone came in.

"I hope that answers your question." she said. In a way it was good that the WWE was giving them a day off for the snow storms that was going on. John took her to bed and you should all know what happened next.

Days Later

John and Camille have been happy for about them being back and even John being the responsible one decided that their relationship should be public he wanted people to know he was with her and to get guys away from her.

Of course it wasn't this that had them worried but the fact that the dinner in the Callaway home was coming and it was going to be hell from what he knew. So as more days passed and they had a day off they decided to go. John wasn't scared for this was his test to earn Taker's respect and if he did something he would do everything in his power to stop him.

When they arrived in Texas both went straight to Camille's home there. John was surprised she had a home alone. Camille noticed that and looked at him. "You didn't expect me to have a home did you."

"Not really I thought you lived with Taker." he told her.

"No I got it a few years ago after you know Papa wouldn't leave me get a house for my own." she said. John nodded in understanding. They had been more open now about their relationship and John noticed he loved her a lot more than ever.

"Dad is going to get one heck of a surprise, I already called Sara to tell them were going." she said. They both knew the test that was up for them in the next few hours.

When the time came and they were already standing in Taker's home both breath in. Camille knocked to see Sara come to answer the door. She hugged Camille and was surprised to see John Cena on the front step. She smiled though at the happy faces and worried glances both had.

"It's good to see you again." she said. "John I suppose you're my little girls boyfriend." she said.

"Yes, I am mam." John replied. Sara showed them inside and there is where they met by the scowling face of Taker. Taker was not happy to see that his instructions were not being followed. But in a way he was happy that he didn't followed his rules. Maybe by the end of the night John Cena would change his mind.

"Hey, Papa." Camille said and jumped in Takers arms. Taker hugged her back and was happy.

'Its good to see you again Taker." John said.

"It's Mark." Taker told him. Sure they called him Taker but being home and with his wife it was surely Mark. Sara noticed the density of the room and just smiled.

"Well lets go into the dinning room." she said. All of them followed and sat Mark would only glare at John and Camille looked Taker but didn't say anything for the moment she was still holding a speech with her father alone without her mom there.

In the dinner table no one talked except for the girls having the girly talk all the time. "So, when did you guys begin dating exactly?" Sara asked them.

" We have around six to seven months dating." John told her.

"Oh and Camille why didn't you tell us." Sara asked.

"I didn't think it convenient since we barely started dating." she told her. Sara just nodded and saw the medallion around her daughter neck.

"Nice, medallion." she said.

"Thanks, John gave it to me." Camille responded.

When dinner was over Sara took Camille to help her with the dishes and putting things away. She knew her husband wanted to talk to the man that was taking their daughter away. She was happy thought, that her daughter found someone special. In the living room Taker was going to have a talk with Cena. Making sure the girls were in the kitchen he looked at Cena.

"I thought I told you to break-up with her." He said. John looked at him.

"Yes, I know and I did listen until I figure out that I would be hurting her way more than anything." John told him. What both didn't notice that Camille was standing right there having told Sara she needed to go freshen up.

"Your not good for her." Taker told him.

"Why not Papa?" Camille asked. Taker turned to see Camille standing there with her arms crossed.

"He will hurt you." he said.

"He did hurt me." she replied, Taker was about to know he was right but Camille stopped him. "Because of you, cause you won't let me grow up." she said. "Papa, I love you and your important to me but if you cant accept me being with John or threaten his family I will get mad and won't talk to you ever. The accident was years ago and I know you blame yourself but that doesn't mean I cant have a normal life please understand." she pleaded. Taker just looked at his little girl he hated making her unhappy. But than again he was liking John for making their relationship right.

"Alright, but Cena hurt my little girl and I will hurt you." he warned. John just nodded. All in all the dinner went alright till the time it came for them to leave.

Outside the Callaway Home

The man looked at his beautiful girl coming out. He was going to go talk to her until he saw the intruder. He thought he had gotten rid of him a few weeks ago with the threat Taker had done. Well no matter it was time he showed himself and have his girl back.

John and Camille felt someone looking at them but ignore it they were just happy as they climb into the car and drove away. "I call that dinner successful." Camille told John.

"Yeah, I do too." he replied. They drove home until the nex morning were they had to take the plane ride to their show.

A Week Later.

Camille was sitting in the hotel room when a knock came to her door, she was surprised since it was really early at the time. She walked to the door and opened it, she found no one until she saw a flower on the floor. She picked it up worried since John was on the room. Talking of the king of Rome John came to hug her from behind. He kissed he neck before noticing the flower.

"Who send that?" he asked.

"I have no idea it was there when I opened the door." she looked at the note. "Hey there's a note here." she exclaim. John was surprised and they got shocked when they read the note.

Here lies the flower before I make you mine.

With Love

John and Camille looked at each other. " I hope Randy didn't make this, because it is not a nice joke." Camille told John. John looked at the note and he didn't like it.

Note: Okay here you guys go, hope you guys like it and review it makes me happy.


	13. Chapter 13

I Can't Love

**Note: I can't believe it were in Chapter 13 and isn't that cool. Anyway I want to thank you guys for reviewing the story. Yes, it is getting to its climax and everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the WWE I only own Camille and Kyle. **

I Can't Love: Chapter 13

"_Who send that?" he asked. _

"_I have no idea it was there when I opened the door." she looked at the note. "Hey there's a note here." she exclaim. John was surprised and they got shocked when they read the note. _

_Here lies the flower before I make you mine. _

_With Love _

_John and Camille looked at each other. "I hope Randy didn't make this, because it is not a nice joke." Camille told John. John looked at the note and he didn't like it. _

Later That Day

John and Camille walked to the stadium and Camille went walking straight up to Randy's locker room just to ask him. She found him already in his wrestling wear. Randy looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, Camille is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, um did you try to play a joke on me today?" she asked. He was a bit taken by surprised. Which answered Camille's question?

"No, why?" Camille walked up to him to show him the note and Randy was freaked out by it. Showing the note to Cam he asked her. "Who sent you this?" he asked.

"That's what we want to know, I thought you were playing a joke or something." Camille replied.

"Hey, I play jokes but not this heavy." Randy replied. Camille looked at the note again.

"You think it might be something serious, or just someone trying to bother me?" she asked him.

"I go with both, look for some reason I have a feeling you should be with John all the time. Or with Mickie and me." he told her. Camille went out of the locker and went straight to John's and hers.

John was dressing up and looked at her smiling. "So was it Randy, playing a joke?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't." she replied. John felt that and he was going to be protective about this. Randy came in to see them and they kept on talking about the note. Then there was a knock on the door and Camille went to get it. It was a messenger guy.

"Hey, this is for you." he told her. Camille sign for it, it was a large black teddy bear that looked pretty evil. It had red eyes and a broken heart. There was a note again and she grabbed it. Closing the door and bringing the bear in she opened the note.

You Broke My Heart Prepare To Lose Yours

Love Kyle.

Camille dropped the note down and was in complete utter shock. It couldn't be him, no he was in jail. Randy and her father had taken care of that. Randy walked up to her and grabbed the note from the floor. He looked at it and freaked out.

"I can't believe that asshole." he screamed. John was surprised about this, he got the not before reading it.

"This is the guy, isn't it?" he asked. Camille nodded. "He won't touch you." John told her. They went out so they could tell Shane.

In Shane's Office

Shane was minding his own business before he got a knock on his door. "Come in." he said. He saw his three best superstars coming in.

"Shane there is a problem." Randy told him.

"What happened?" he asked. Camille gave Shane the notes and he was surprised. "Are you guys sure this is not a joke?" he asked.

"Shane nobody knows about this except, your family, mine, Randy and John." Camille told him.

"Okay, I get your point." he told her. Shane called security to warn them of anyone coming backstage. The three went out and they still couldn't believe what was going on. Camille was in more shock than anything, she thought she wouldn't see Kyle ever in her entire life. But how the heck did he knew where exactly she was if she didn't talk to anyone. Unless he had been following him around. If he did get out of jail, shouldn't have the police warned her or something of the sort.

John looked at Camille with worries in his eyes and he thought he didn't have to worry about it. But now he did and mostly he had to tell her father which would complicate things. He and Camille went inside his locker room so they could be ready for him to be there.

"Camille, I think you should tell your father." he said. Camille turned to him and smiled.

"I think your right." she told him. She walked to her bag and got her phone. "I'll do it after the show so he won't be to worried." she told him. John shook his head.

"Call him now." he told her. "We don't want to make mistakes and we want to be sure Kyle doesn't try anything toward your parents." he told her.

"Okay, I'm going." she told him. She dialed the phone and waited for the third ring before her dad answered.

"Hello, Camille, what's wrong what has John done to you." Taker stated.

"Papa, he hasn't done anything." She told him, winking at John.

"Than what's going on?" he asked. Camille began thinking of a way to tell him about it.

"Are you sitting down?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Taker asked. There was something in his tone that made Camille worried. John came to hug her from behind so he could hear.

"Okay, than…" she was about to tell him when Taker stopped her with a question that made her blush.

"Camille your not pregnant are you?" Camille looked over at John who was just as surprise.

"No. Why do you think that?" she said. "Anyway changing subject because this is serious and not a laughing matter." she told him.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Kyle is out of prison and send me two notes already this morning." she told him. "Papa, have mom be taken care off because I'm worried she would try anything against you guys."

"Are you sure?" Taker asked.

"Yes, John and Randy are here taking care of me and they won't take me out of their eyesight."

"Alright than I'll call your mother." Taker replied clicking the phone. Camille turned to John and he smiled.

"Let's get ready for our matches tonight." he told her. Camille nodded going to her get her stuff ready.

After a couple of minutes she was ready in her outfit and everything. She put on both the chain that represented her father and the chain that John gave to her. Her outfit was black with silver. John looked at her kissing her with a lot of passion. He didn't know why he wanted to do that.

"Good, luck on your match." he told her taking her to the gorilla.

The match went on without a hitch Camille and Gail won the match by count out since the Bella's got knocked out of the ring. John's match went almost the same and when the show was over they went to their room. John held on to Camille since he didn't know what else to do except being there for her.

Two Weeks Later

Camille hadn't gotten anymore weird mail from Kyle which surprised her and John so they put their guards down. Tonight was an important three hour show and her father would be here. Camille was in the gorilla waiting to come out for her match with Michelle McCool. She knew Layla might get in it but she already had Mickie as back-up.

Her song came out and she came out running hearing the fans scream and yell her name. _"Wow, Cole isn't Camille great." _King said.

"_Yes, King and she looks great." _Cole replied.

"_Of course she looks great, she's a WWE Diva." _King told him.

"_Oh King." _Cole said.

"_What ain't, I right she is beautiful?" _he asked Cole.

"_I would watch my tongue if you don't want to get in trouble with you know who." _Cole told him. Camille was inside the ring when Michelle came out to meet her.

The match began the crowd was at odds of the match since they were booing Michelle like always. Michelle tried to kick Camille but she blocked it kicking her back. The match went back and forth. It wasn't until Camille tried Old school on her that Layla came out.

"_Oh, no Cole what is she doing here?" _King asked.

"_She is going to try and scoundrel her way into the match." _Cole replied.

Camille kicked Layla out of the ring when Michelle tried to get the upper hand she tripped her into the ropes so she could do her special. Once it was done she pin Michelle a 1, 2, 3 and the match was over.

"_Wow, see even with that interruption she wins." _King said. Camille went up the ramp to get away from the other two that were glaring at her. Camille went to the back to meet Randy there.

"Hey, that was a great match." he told her hugging her.

"Thanks, good-luck on your match with Ted." I told him.

"Easy." he said. Kissing her forehead and going out. John was standing there and went to see his girl.

"You had a great match?" he asked. Camille turned and kissed him.

"Of course." She told him holding him close and kissing him again.

"HEY, SHOULDN'T YOU DO THAT IN YOUR LOCKER ROOM." Kane stated. They let go off each other and looked at Kane.

"Sorry, Uncle Kane." Camille told him. John and Camille went away so they wouldn't get caught again.

After a while John had to leave for his match and Camille kissed him wishing him luck. During the match Camille was waiting for John to come in. She had taken a shower and changed into her regular clothes when she heard the door open and close.

"Hey, John is n…." her words went dried in her mouth once she saw who was standing there.

**Note: Okay there you guys go I hope you like it and review because it makes me happy. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I Can't Love **

**Note: Okay I hope you guys like the last chapter and I left you guys a cliff-hanger. But I needed too for dramatic effect. So I hope you guys like this one. Also welcome to chapter 14 and we are in the climax isn't that cool. **

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything from the WWE only Camille and Kyle**.

I Can't Love: Chapter 14

_After a while John had to leave for his match and Camille kissed him wishing him luck. During the match Camille was waiting for John to come in. She had taken a shower and changed into her regular clothes when she heard the door open and close. _

"_Hey, John is n…." her words went dried in her mouth once she saw who was standing there. _

Camille stood there in shock, he had changed but she could still recognize him without a doubt. He was still tall with less muscle but she still knew he would hurt her without a doubt.

"Kyle." she whispered. Kyle smirked and it was an evil. He began to pace around as Camille moved in his way. She wasn't dumb enough to turn her back on him.

"So you remember me?" he asked.

"It would be hard to forget someone that tries to rape you." she replied.

"That's a pity." Kyle got a knife out and Camille was wide eyed. "Come on." he ordered.

"No." she replied. Kyle turned to glare at her.

"Excuse me."

"I said no." she replied. Kyle than pounce on her and grabbed her by the neck and raised her up. She screamed and he hit her hard enough.

"Shut-up." he told her. "Now you will come with me unless you want me to hurt you." Camille began to squirm and Kyle stuck the knife in her thigh making Camille scream but he cover her mouth. "I told you I would hurt you." He got some rope and tied both her hands and legs. He gagged her. Than he dragged her out the locker room and a security saw him.

"Hey, let her go." he screamed.

He went after him and Kyle threw Camille into the floor and smacked the security down stabbing him several times in the abdomen. With that Kyle grabbed Camille throwing her up his shoulder. Camille kept moving around trying to get something out but Kyle smacked her into one of the pillars before getting the parking lot.

They got into a Black Jetta and her drove away with a sobbing Camille in his seat.

In The Lockers

John finished his match winning and wanted to tell Camille when he saw people around his locker room. The main ones he noticed were Taker and Randy. That told him something was wrong. He ran and saw the locker was a mess and the security was in the floor.

"What happened?" he asked. Randy came to him and gave him the worst news anyone would ever give him.

"Camille has been abducted." he told him. John's world kind of broke apart at those words.

"Kyle did it." he didn't ask juts stated.

"Yes, he left a note." Randy told him and gave him the note. John grabbed it and read it:

I have her now, and there is nothing you can do. I send you notes and you won't see her again, and she might loose a leg or a body part if you don't pay me. Some amount of cash I will call you.

Yours Truly

Kyle.

All of John's body went cold at that note. He went to the security and luckily he wasn't dead. Yet. "What happened?" the people asked him.

"The guy had Camille gagged and she seemed to have a wound on her leg." the man cough out with some blood.

"That's what he meant by losing a leg." Randy said all of a sudden.

In The Road

"The first person I thought of was you." Kyle told Camille. He looked at her through the mirror. "What is my surprise to see you in wrestling and with that man by your side." he snapped. He began to drive to an in-disclosed location in the Chicago streets. In a lowly motel room was where they stopped. Getting out of the car Kyle grabbed Camille by the hair and dragged her out. Nobody was in the parking lot and he already had a key in his possession.

The room was in poor state and made Camille begin to sob much harder as Kyle tied her into the bed post. He slapped her again.

"Don't worry, I wont kill you yet." he told her. He passed the knife and pressed it to her cheek. He took the gag he had on her mouth.

"Let me go." she told him.

"Not until your father, Randy, and your boyfriend suffer what I did in prison." he told her. "They will have to pay unless they want you in pieces." he told her and gagged her again.

In The Arena

All were going crazy waiting for something to come up. The security was in intensive care and they weren't giving him too much to live. He had told them the car type so they had some lead. John was blaming himself but Taker told him it was not his fault.

"Taker I should have been there." Cena told him.

"We didn't know when he planned to attack." Taker told him. He was founding more respect from him. "Right now we must focus on the fact that she is alive." he wanted to be optimistic but it was hard. He had already told Sara and she was on plane toward them.

"Okay the police already have all the information, the bad news is that the security died." Randy told them.

"When is that bastard going to call?" Cena muttered.

"He'll call soon son, don't worry my little girl will be fine. The phone began to ring; the John got it and didn't wait for anything.

"Hello." he said.

'You must be the man that stole my girl." Kyle replied.

"Where do you have her?' John screamed into the phone.

"You shouldn't scream to the man that has the girl tied to a bed." he said. John was getting some pretty graphic images in his head he didn't want.

"You better not touch her, you sick bastard." John told him.

"I want eight-hundred thousand dollars in the arena left for tomorrow. No Police. Or I will begin to cut her off." Kyle threatened. John could hear the screams from Camille and the jingle of the bed-post. The signal went dead. John turned to the superstars.

"He wants eight-hundred thousand by tomorrow here in the arena and no police, or he will begin to cut her into pieces." John told them.

"Did you hear anything else?" one of the police officers asked him.

'I heard the jingle I think he has her tied to the bed-post and I think her necklace was hitting the post." he told them. Taker was really thanking that necklace right now.

"We'll get the money ready." Randy said. With that they went to the hotel room to not exactly sleep since none of them could.

**Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. What will await Camille and John? Okay this is the third to last chapter. Now I want to ask, I making another fic but I want you guys to tell me who you want as the main star- John or Randy. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I Can't Love **

**Note: Okay we are in Chapter 15 can you believe it. Well is Camille going to be okay I don't know? So read on. I want to thank the people that kept with the story the ones that reviewed the ones that didn't review but read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from the WWE; I only own Camille and Kyle. **

**I Can't Love: Chapter 15 **

"_He wants eight-hundred thousand by tomorrow here in the arena and no police, or he will begin to cut her into pieces." John told them. _

"_Did you hear anything else?" one of the police officers asked him. _

'_I heard the jingle I think he has her tied to the bed-post and I think her necklace was hitting the post." he told them. Taker was really thanking that necklace right now. _

"_We'll get the money ready." Randy said. With that they went to the hotel room to not exactly sleep since none of them could. _

Early In the Morning

Camille was crying she was in pain from all of it. Her wound was still leaking with blood. Her head was starting to throb and she could feel the fever coming to bloom. Kyle was sleeping soundly before he got up to kick her. He took her gag off and told her.'

"Well, I'm going to pick up my money good luck since when they finally find you, you will be dead." he told her. He gave her a sickly laugh at the sky. Camille began to have her adrenaline come into her system. She began to fight the ropes off even though that the fever was not helping her.

In A Car

John had called Randy in the morning and told him to go with him to find Camille. Since they knew that Kyle was not able to get out of the state at the moment not without being detected. It was worrying them and they knew that Mark was already taken care of the money. Many of the superstars couldn't do anything but do their jobs. John and Taker had told Shane to make everyone go to work since some of them wanted to help. They even made Mickie go even though out of everyone she was the most freaked out.

"You think she's okay?" John asked Randy. John wasn't driving since he hadn't slept and Randy didn't want them to have an accident.

"Yeah, she's strong." Randy replied. John turned back to the road and hope to god that his girlfriend was style alive and okay. "John stop worrying she's going to be fine you should sleep, you look like a zombie." Randy said. "If we get to Camille she is not going to like you being like that." he joked.

Back In the Hotel Room

Camille was able to break from the ropes with her teeth but she was staring to get in and out of consciousness. Taking the ropes from her legs she crawled to the kitchen sink hoping to god that the water faucets actually worked. Breathing silently she was in bliss when she heard the water. Washing her face she began to clean her wound so nothing bad happened. She stopped the bleeding and began to look around she needed a phone something to help her.

In The Road

Kyle was looking at it, he was freaking he was close to getting the money from the people that had made his life a living hell. He knew that Camille didn't have that much longer and the place he had left her it was some skanky hotel room. Than something came to mind, he didn't put back the gag on her. She might be screaming.

"You can scream all you want." he laugh nobody would be able to hear her. He thought. A few place he remembered the phone. "Bitch." he screamed turning the car around not realizing he was close to the arena than he imagined and not only that but two people had seen him.

John and Randy were close to the arena to be suing that Kyle would not be close to there and they had missed it. They saw him, Randy did and he told John.

"There he is." he said.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Of course I can recognize him anywhere." Randy spat. "He might lead us back to Camille, let's go." Randy made sure to be behind Kyle but made sure both of them were not recognized.

"John call Taker tell him that we are following Kyle and to alarm the police." Randy ordered. John called Taker and told him everything. He was careful enough to tell him that they were hoping that he would lead them to Camille. They began to go a darker part of the city and it surprised them. Camille was here.

In The Hotel Room

Camille was breathing more and couldn't find the damn phone or maybe it was her hallucination that she couldn't find it. She made a move when the door opened it was Kyle and he was pissed. She tried running away or crawling but couldn't the pain from her leg was getting there.

"You, witch trying to escape." he screamed at her.

"Let me go." she screamed.

"I don't think so, I'm going to finish you now." he told her and kicked her hard enough that she heard her ribs break. She heard a painful scream and didn't even know it came form her. "Not so hot now." he mocked her making Camille cry out in pain.

John heard her and he ran ignoring Randy barging into the room and saw the worst thing in his life. It was Camille she was on the floor clearly unconscious with Kyle still beating him. He screamed and went at Kyle with all he had. John didn't really know what was going on until Randy got him off Kyle.

"John, take care of Camille let the police take care of him." Randy told him He was pissed too but he didn't want to do something he would regret. He could see the plain 'murders stare' on John.

They waited as if it was eternity until the cops came they got Kyle and the ambulance came getting Camille very carefully. They told them that a fever had broken out in her body making her pass out and the beating hadn't helped either.

A Week Later

Camille woke up with start and looked at the ceiling she knew she wasn't in the hotel room anymore. Plus she felt the things stuck in her nose. Taking in everything and finally convincing herself it wasn't a dream and that she had a needle in her arm and that it was okay she relaxed.

"You're finally awake." a deep voice said. She knew that voice anywhere and looked at a very tired John.

"Hey, John." she traced his face. "You haven't slept much." she said as she touched his eye-bags. John touched her face.

"I thought I lost you, don't do that again." he said and smiled her way.

"Yeah, I don't plan on getting kidnap anytime soon." she told him. "So care to fill me in after everything went black." John looked at her.

"Me and Randy saw his car followed him, I heard you scream ran to the room technically tore the door down, saw you beat the daylights out of that guy Randy pull me away before I committed murder, checked on you waited for the police and ambulance." he told her. Camille was surprised by that.

"Okay, now over the week?" she asked. John grabbed her hand.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't left the hospital very much, unless your father made me leave to go change and Randy as well." He told her. "Many of the guys came to visit." Camille looked around the room and notice it was filled with 'get well soon' teddy bears, cards and balloons.

"I've noticed." she said. John really couldn't take it anymore and kissed her. IT kind of took a long time before any of them came back out for air. "I really missed that." she giggled.

"So did I." he answered and then heard the door opening. It was the Dr. Switch that had been watching over Camille the past week.

"I heard talking so I knew you must be up." she told Camille. Dr. Switch began to check if everything was fine. After a few minutes she was done. "There it seems your fine but we will be keeping you here until were pretty sure you will be fine." she told her as she left.

Leaving them alone again, they began to talk about everything. Until they heard a knock on the door. It was Taker, Sara with Randy and Mickie. Taker and Sara ran to her first hugging her.

"Camille, you had us so worried." Sara told her.

"Sorry mom." Camille replied making Sara smile. They began to talk about the trial that they had over Kyle since they knew him responsible and all that stuff.

It took the whole week before she was able to leave the hospital making her incredibly happy.

**Note: Okay guys second to last chapter, so the next is the last. Hope you like it and review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I CAN'T LOVE **

**Note: Welcome to the last chapter of I Can't Love. I want to thank all the people that reviewed the story. So as chapter 16 comes I want to thank you guys. Anyway there will be a lot of time breaking. In the last note I am going to tell you the summary for the story I am planning. So for all the people who are wondering? Randy will be the Protagonist of the next one. Don't worry for the all of us Cena fans; I will have him in the story as the co-protagonist. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the WWE, I only own Camille. **

I Can't Love: Chapter 16: Happily Ever After

Last Chapter

_It took the whole week before she was able to leave the hospital making her incredibly happy. _

**Wrestlemania**

Camille was happy to be there and with John it had been weeks since the accident and her leg was really good. Her and John stayed in different locker rooms since both wanted to be concentrated in their matches something they couldn't do together. Mainly because of the large princess cut emerald ring on her finger. John had decided that a diamond was a bit to predictable.

She laughs when she remembered the face her dad had when they told him about the engagement. He had said if they didn't think it was too early. Than John told Taker that after the accident he was not taking any chances again. So now they were engage. The wrestler's but didn't care since again some had tried to cause problems.

The weird thing was that Randy had defended John and the two had not been know to be friends. Well until now it was going to be different. Randy and Mickie had been doing great as well.

Camille got ready for her match; today it was going to be a Triple Threat for the Divas championship. She was happy it was going to be against Mickie, and Melina two of the Divas she respected a lot. Wearing an all black suit she got her chain putting her ring inside the T-chain as well.

Going to the gorilla she didn't see John but didn't expect to either. Getting ready her song came on. Going out the music and the lights made her come alive at the moment.

"Look at Camille, Cole, she looks better than ever." king said.

"Yes, your right after the accident and all this weeks I still cant believe she seems this happy." Cole replied.

"Hmm, have you heard the rumors backstage, Cole?"

"The one about you dating an intern."

"Very, funny but you know the one, well ignoring it, I can't wait to see her in action." king said as Camille went inside the ring.

Mickie and Melina came in and the match went underway. Melina went at Mickie first and Camille got there as well. They worked as a team to take out Melina and than it was just Mickie and Camille. They both nodded to each other. Mickie got Camille into one of the corners and was about to do a money flip but Camille reversed it throwing her into the mat. Melina got up again and went after Camille but she got her into a supplex.

"Look at them go." Cole said.

"Yeah, I sure don't want to get into that cat fight." King said. The match continued and they couldn't believe it. Melina got Camille out of the ring and hit her shoulder into the ring-post. Than it was Mickie and Melina once again. Melina got Mickie into a submission and Camille went and kicked her hard in the face knocking her down. Camille than grabbed Mickie and threw her into the ropes to do her finisher. Once done Camile went to pin her.

'1...2…" Mickie kicks out. Camille made sure not to get distracted, she grabbed Mickie and got her into a Boston Crab. Micklie screamed before she tapped out.

"We have a new Divas champion." Cole screamed. Camille celebrated and saw that Mickie had already left with Melina.

Going backstage she went to get the plaque changed before going to her locker room and taking a shower. Coming out she saw all the matches in her room. Both her three man came out on top. Her dad kept her streak, Randy won his match as well and John had kept his championship. She went to congratulate him first out of everyone.

They kissed without anyone seeing them this time. 'Is good to see you." he told her.

"You too." she replied. They had made it a habit of meeting after his matches or she would go with Randy or one of the guys. Of course they didn't have to worry about Kyle anymore he had been sentence to a long time of jail for kidnapping, injuring breaking his restriction- he wasn't suppose to get anywhere closer to Camille or her family- so they were safe from that. Still didn't stop them from meeting each other after every match.

"So, Mrs. Future Cena do you wish to go to dinner with me tonight?" John asked.

"I would, but I don't think they would let us.' she replied. They walked back to his locker and got dressed for the celebration tonight.

**12 years later **

"Camille bring the kids downstairs your parents are waiting." John called her.

"John their twins, I kind of need help especially with Randal." Camille called back.

'I told you not to name the kid that, why couldn't you name him John." John joked.

"Cause, you and your father are the only one's I can handle." Camille said coming out and smacking right into John. John grabbed her hand and got her up.

"You know this is the way we met." he told her. They kissed each other before going inside to get their kids. They had gotten twins, a boy and a girl. Randy and Emily. Of course being surprised by the news, they were five years old and a handful for both of them. "I'll get Randy, you get Emily." he told her.

Getting two five year olds it would be difficult, they didn't look much alike. Emily had gotten light brown hair and Randy had gotten he dark one, of course both of them had gotten blue eyes like their dad. But tan skins like their mom.

"Come one kids your grandparents are downstairs." Camille said. She only had to say that before two little kids went running downstairs. John smirked.

'I thought you needed help." he said. Camille wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wanted you to come upstairs first." she told him.

"Why, what happened." he asked. Camille grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"So, do you want to name him or her John or Esmeralda?" she asked. John looked at her, than his smile became bigger than usual.

"You're pregnant.' he carried her and spun her around. "So, when do we tell the kids?" he asked.

"Later tonight." she told him. They went downstairs to see their family. Randy was there too. He and Mickie had gotten married and had a little boy, named Jake. He looked exactly like Randy. They came to tell each other hi.

"Hey, guys aren't you happy?" Mickie told them.

"Yeah, why are you so happy?" Camille asked. Mickie hugged her.

"Me and Randy are having another child." she replied. John and Camille looked at each other smiling.

"So are we." they said together. Taker and Sara came to congratulate them and they both smiled at their daughter. They couldn't believe their daughter was married and with kids. Sara was happy that Mark had let her grow up.

Later that night when everyone was looking at the fireplace John and Camille looked at their family. Camille than thought' all this things happened, when I thought I couldn't love' kissing John they looked at their life together.

**Note: So here come the end of the story, I hope you guys like it. It might be a little weird but I wanted it that way. Anyway the new story will be up sometime this month or next month, don't know. So here I'll write the new summary for the new story. From what I can tell you is going to be different since I am going to ad paranormal things here, you guys will get it when I write it, that and mainly because I am getting a bit of a paranormal craziness. Yes, the Undertaker is going to be involved somehow and mainly because I like him in my stories. **

_Summary: The Ugly Most Beautiful- Vanessa- Nessa- isn't the most beautiful Diva or is she. Having to hide her identity in ugly clothing and make-up she is the joke of every Diva and Superstar out there. But they don't know she is not there to make friends or to date anyone. That is until The Viper and a plan come along. But Nessa has to worry about the thing that is not only haunting her but her brothers. But should she worry about the Big Bad Wolf or the Big Bad Viper. _


End file.
